Blazing Hearts
by allyann
Summary: Katara visits Zuko as the others build Republic City and long hidden feelings resurface as both parties are confused and excited by the reunion
1. Chapter 1

Blazing Hearts

"Goodbye," Aang sighed, slinging his arms around Katara. They stood on the front steps of the Council Hall in Republic City. Sokka and Toph stood behind Aang, talking casually about Toph's proposal for a new law enforcement team in the City and her prospering metal bending school. She informed Sokka of the plans for her police force, while Sokka questioned her about the ability of earth benders to learn metal bending.

"It isn't just about astute study. I think some benders are strong enough to do it, born with the ability, but other's can't identify the earth within the purified metal. I mean I can try to teach them, but I can't strengthen their bending," Toph explained. Sokka nodded and continued with his inquisitions, but Katara had already turned back to Aang.

The young Avatar had hardly grown since last summer, when he conquered Firelord Ozai. Of course, he had transformed tremendously in a spiritual aspect, yet on the pout side he was still the small, goofy air bending boy she had found in the iceberg.

His eyes were the same then as they were now as he stared at her with love, concern, and a hint of anxiety and sadness. He released her, but he still stood, looking at her now as she hugged Sokka and Toph in farewell.

After releasing Toph, she turned once more to Aang, allowing one final hug for her dearest friend. "Be safe," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her tightly.

"I will," Katara promised, grabbing the straps of her satchel and slinging it onto her back, before spinning and walking down the steps of the grand hall. The sound of her footsteps on the newly laid stone echoed in Aang's ears and in his heart as he watched Katara scramble up one of Appa's legs, settling herself into the crook of his neck before turning. With a final wave to her friends, she called down to Appa, "Ok buddy, Yip yip!"

Appa leapt into the air, straining forward, into the air, sending a wave of wind rushing at Aang, rustling his robes and reminding him of how alone he suddenly felt. The Avatar stood, watching his flying bison soar into the rising sun, watching the crimson light illuminate the city in an early dawn.

Katara sat on Appa's back, pressing her hands between her temples, trying in earnest to clear her head of the thickening emotional fog and focus. Only a few days had passed since she had decided to journey back to the Fire Nation. A week ago they had received a message from the new Firelord, Zuko. Katara's heart had leapt, seeing his letter, reading the thick bold stokes, crowned with the official insignia of the Fire Nation Royal Family. She didn't know why, but the words on the paper, his words, made her head spin and her breath catch in her throat like daggers.

He had wrote to all of them, 'Team Avatar' as it had been addressed, expressing to them the status in the Fire Nation. Although most had agreed that removing the Fire Nation territories from the Earth Kingdom was the most reliable path to rebalancing the kingdoms, and after conquering some of his own reservations and discussing the matter with Aang and his advisors, Zuko had agreed to this plan as well. Despite their own Firelord's support, some citizens were still dissatisfied with the resolution to remove the colonies. The unrest was causing Zuko some undue stress, and considering his past retractions of the agreement, Aang had feared that more pressure would push Zuko over the edge, igniting tension between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms.

With the nations still in recovery from the war, the Council, which had been created soon after Aang's defeat of the Fire Nation in the hopes that they would serve as a voice for the people of the nations, a central legislative and executive board, formed of representatives from each nation individually. Seeing the tension between the two most powerful and unstable nations, the Council had seen fit to send a representative to not only assist Zuko, but to send a message to the Fire Nation, communicating to them that the new world peace would not be disrupted, and the authority of the Avatar and the Council should not be questioned in violent terms.

Initially Aang had volunteered to journey to the Fire nation but after some thought, it was agreed that Aang's presence and leadership were required to oversee the forming of his new capitol, Republic City. Katara immediately volunteered, and idea which Aang and several others had instantaneously objected to.

It was true that Katara was a powerful symbol and would be able to calm the rising tide in the Fire Nation quite effectively, but Aang of course worried about her safety, as did others. Still, Katara persisted, insisting that she was of little to no use in the City at this time and that she wanted to participate as a vital part of the recovery and restoration effort.

After an enormous amount of bickering and pleading, it was finally decided that Katara could be Republic City's ambassador to the Fire Nation, so long as she was guarded and tended to at all times and remained close to the Palace.

Katara couldn't, or perhaps didn't want to pinpoint exactly what had compelled her to volunteer. Deep down, she knew that if she searched within the depths of hr heart she would discover her answer, but she questioned whether or not she actually wanted an answer. Instead she focused on the journey ahead of her, the deep, cool water gliding past her as Appa moved late into the night.

As the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned to a deep blue, purple mosaic, Katara spotted a small island, steering Appa to the sandy mound seated in the middle of the shining sea. As Katara slept, her dreams were haunted with images of Zuko. She remembered his face when they were locked in the crystal caves, the feel of his skin under her palm, the heat of his touch… and the anger she felt when he had betrayed them. The rage, her own fury at herself for trusting him. And then her dreams changed to memories of him, helping her find her mother's killer, the concern in his eyes and acceptance when he saw her blood bend the murderer.

Katara awoke with a start. She stared at the horizon, beginning to leak yellow and orange into the black night's sky.

_Why, how can I feel this way about him _Katara thought, rolling over and standing to begin gathering her things. _I have Aang, I should love Aang. He's my friend, he's always been kind and genuine…but he isn't..he isn't Zuko. _

Katara felt angry with herself for thinking this way, felt her stomach churn, but not in disgust and shame like she would have wished, but instead in fear. Fear because she felt a fire, swelling and blazing in her heart. A fire that had always been there, always existed but after repeated attempts, it had finally appeared to die down.

Until Zuko sent his letter. Until Katara realized how much she missed him. And now she was on her way to see him and that tiny fire she thought she had squelched began to blaze, igniting all that would burn around it.

Shaking her head, feeling sleepless and more confused than ever she hopped upon Appa and headed off, knowing the Fire Nation was but an hour away.

Zuko sat in his dining chambers, sipping tea and shuffling through reports about the status of his colonies in the Western Hemisphere, furrowing his brow and and shoving the papers to the side, fighting the urge to set the reports ablaze and be done with them.

The doors to the chamber swung open, surprising Zuko who looked up angrily. Sensing his mistake, the messenger bowed, "My apologies Your Majesty. I was sent to inform you that the representative from Republic City has arrived."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, wondering how the representative had arrived so quickly. Perhaps it was Aang himself, riding that giant flying beast of his.

"Zuko raised his hand and motioned, "Bring them in."

Zuko began rearranging his paperwork as the messenger hurriedly departed. When he looked up from his work to see his visitor his eyes widened in surprise, his face suddenly flooding with heat. It wasn't Aang at all. Instead it was a beautiful girl, with flowing locks and intense blue eyes as deep as the sea. As she walked in, her eyes on his he felt his heart flutter.

"Katara…." he began, blinking and stumbling to his feet. Of all the people he thought would come, Katara had never crossed his mind. She was the only person that he had ever let his guard down around, the only person that could see through him like he was made of glass. The only person that had ever made him feel like he did right now. A pit in his stomach, heat washing across his face, and his heart thundering. Excitement and anxiety combined in his heart as he walked towards her.

"Hey Zuko…." Katara muttered staring at her feet, hoping to hide her bashfulness. "I…ummm…," she trailed off, scratching the back of her head. Zuko cut her off, coming to stand in front of her, pulling her eyes to him.

"It's great to see you!" Zuko smiled, pulling Katara into a warm embrace, inhaling her sweet scent, reveling in the feel of her body clutched tightly in his arms. They held the embrace for a moment, then Zuko pulled back just enough to look down into Katara's eyes.

His intense amber eyes stared down at her excitedly, displaying his excitement at her presence. Her heart fluttered as she felt the heat of his breath whispering across her face. She felt something reawaken inside her, something that had lain dormant since she had left Zuko the last time. And as she stood her now, she felt those feelings resurface, rushing up to gather at her throat, threatening to burst forth.

"How have you been," Zuko whispered, voice breathless and eyes revealing his interest and something else that Katara could not identify.

"I've been…..alright I guess. But what about you? After I got your letter I was…" she stopped, unsure of what to reveal to Zuko.

"Worried that I would go back on my promise?" he asked, his tone tinted with hurt.

"No," Katara snapped, in honesty. "I was worried that you would be upset. I came to help you," Katara informed him, reaching up to touch his face and turn it towards her own. When she touched his face he flinched, but she persisted, meeting his eyes with hers, full of caring, sincerity, and concern.

Zuko stared into her eyes and found himself mesmerized by her words, secretly touched by her concern and overjoyed that she was here. He touched her hand against his face and pulled it down, cupping it between his own and peering at her from beneath lidded eyes.

"Well I am upset…" he began, surprised at himself for being so open and unreserved. Around Katara he felt like he could speak his mind, be himself and not fear that she would judge him. And he was right, because Katara wanted nothing more to be there for him now, not just as a friend and for the sake of the new world peace…but because she truly cared for him and wanted him to be alright.

The two sat down at Zuko's long table, still grasping hands as Zuko began telling Katara about the situation in his Western Colonies. He told her about the unrest, the whispers of rebellion and the accusations that the Fire Nation's own King had turned against his people.

Zuko sighed, shaking his head, as Katara squeezed his hand, urging him to continue.

"I just….I cannot fail my people. My father betrayed them, threw them into a war which punished them all, and then turned his back to their suffering. I will not be like that! I want to be their hope, someone they are proud to call their leader. But I also don't want them to see me as a coward, someone who betrays their needs for those of the Avatar and his friends. I need to be their King and to be able to face all the responsibilities and challenges that that entails. But I just….I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can be the later they desire…."

Zuko's voice trailed off, leaving him staring hard at the opposite wall, Katara watching his face contort in pain, the shadows making him look twisted and sad, desperate for support.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, pulling his face towards hers, feeling his eyes trained on her face, hopeful as she continued, "You are not your father and you will not fail your people. You are too passionate and you care for them too much. Anybody could see that you are willing to give everything for the life of your nation. And you are strong. So, so strong and you know in your heart the difference between right and wrong, the key to keeping the nations balanced. Yes, when you lead there will always be a minority against you, saying that you have wronged them, but you must know in your heart that what you are doing is right for the world and the Fire Nation."

Seeing Zuko's face, Katara reached up and stroked his face, letting her hand trail down and settle on his hard, warm chest. "This nation could not ask for a better leader."

Zuko's eyes glowed, warm with a passion and hope. Zuko's attendant came in then, babbling about Katara's quarters, offering the location to Zuko and then making a quick retreat.

Katara's yawn pulled a chuckle up from Zuko's throat, bring a small, crooked smile to his face. "Come on Katara, I'll show you to your rooms," he pulled her to her feet, clutching her hand as they spun down the intricate network of hallways until they reached a large iron door.

As Katara turned to enter, Zuko stopped her, turning her to face him. "Katara…," he began face down, eyes trained to the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered, eyes flicking up to lock with hers in a moment of passion that sent Katara's heart thundering.

"You're welcome…" Her face was inches from his and then before either of them could stop themselves, he kissed her. His lips pressed against her, his breath hot on her face as she moved closer to him, pulling his body against hers, pining herself to the wall. His heart drummed against his chest as her hands explored his body and she struggled to breath as his mouth moved down her neck, kissing her shoulders and her chest, making her vein flood with heat.

Finally the two broke the embrace, both not wanting to stop, but also knowing they should. But still Zuko held her in his arms, clutching her to him and attempting to calm his breathing. He reached for her chin, stroking her face and then gently lifting her face to his. Despite herself she yawned yet again. He laughed, a wonderful, rare sound that made Katara's heart beam.

"I forgot, you're tired," he smiled at her, eyes bright but sell intense.

"I'm really glad you're here Katara," he whispered pulling her closer to him, the heat of his gaze penetrating Katara's until she felt her pulse quicken again.

"Me too," Katara whispered, pressing her mouth to his once more before turing to enter her room. As she threw her exhausted body onto the lavish bed, she put her fingertips to her lips, marveling at the hot, tingling sensation and the warm passionate memory that still lingered there.

"Katara…" Zuko whispered in the empty hall, before shaking his head and turning to stride down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why?_

Katara stopped, letting the water slosh back into the vase, like a vanquished snake returning to it's hole. She plopped down on the ground, an ungraceful thud making her teeth chatter. She stared out at the empty gym, deserted except for a few small children, sparring with an old master in the far corner.

Katara settled her head in her hands, massaging her temples, hoping the rhythmic motions would clear her mind, show her the path in the tangle that was her mind.

Since arriving in the Fire Nation, Katara's confusion had only intensified. When Katara had left her friends, left the new city behind, she thought perhaps it would give her the space she needed to clear her mind, to sort out the endless puzzle that was becoming ever-more encapsulating, inside her head.

But of course this had not been the case. Katara's feelings had only been amplified since she had journeyed to the Fire Nation palace. Seeing Zuko for the first time in half a year….it had stroked new flames in Katara's heart, new emotions she had hoped she'd buried. Since her time with Zuko, journeying to face Azula while Aang prepared to confront Ozai, Katara had known Zuko held more for her than just friendship.

Zuko had changed her, from the moment he had joined their team, much to Katara's anguish and fury, he had melted and reshaped her heart, like fire to the thickest ice. Katara never hid her initial distrust of him, her initial hatred and contempt was as plain as the sky is blue. But as Zuko's true being unfolded, like a map being unfurled and revealing new and unseen depths, Katara began to trust him, to enjoy his company, to call him, in all honesty and sincerity, a friend. And even find him…slightly attractive.

And after their journey together….. Katara couldn't deny that she felt something besides friendship for him. And he couldn't deny it either. She remembered the night before they had reached their destination perfectly….

_His mouth was tight, his eyes flickering with the shadows of the fire. She took his hand in hers as a single tear streaked his face, like a silver star slipping through the pale night sky._

_"I never thought…I never thought it would come to this. For so long, all I wanted was my honor and my family. To be loved," he choked on the words, as if they were smoke slicking through his throat. _

_"But now. Now my priorities, my morals, my deepest desires have changed. I completely lost myself to find who I truly was." Zuko's eyes burned in the night as he twisted his head, hiding his eyes from Katara and letting the night mask the truth. The blackness enveloped him like cloak, plunging him into the frigid shadows where he could writhe in his pain, unjudged. _

_"And tomorrow…tomorrow I face my sister. And maybe….maybe we'll both be destroyed." His words were thrown into the night, sprawled out across the woods, a silent prayer, a bitter wish._

_A warm hand came to brush his face, alighting on his cheek, almost mistakable as the gentle touch of the breeze. Katara pulled his face back towards the fire, towards the warmth and allure of life, the brilliance and beauty of the living, feeling things around him. The shadows of flames licked at her face, painting her in an eerily beautiful mask of shadows, her cerulean eyes like twinkling gems in a dark sea. _

_"No. Not now. Maybe a year ago you could have wished for death and I would have welcomed it….but now, when you've come so far? Zuko if Aang…when Aang defeats your father, you're the Fire Nations only hope for a just leader. The world needs good people Zuko, now more than ever. Besides…" Now it was Katara's turn to pull her eyes away, as a touch of pink dusted her cheeks, sending heat tumbling across her face. _

_"I don't want you to die. I…I'd miss you if you were gone." Her words sent heat shivering through Zuko, like a match his limbs flooded with warmth and his heart swelled. He turned her face to his, ever so gently, taking her other hand timidly in his, careful not to make her feel threatened. _

_"Really? Katara…do you mean that?" His voice was low, shaking with fear. The fear that perhaps it was a dream, or worse a lie. To hear her say those words, to confess that she cared for him, would perhaps miss him, gave him a shimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe she returned his feelings, his hidden emotions that he had fought to conceal, knowing that they would never, could never, be returned._

_Until now._

_"Of course Zuko." Her face was serious, as the occasion called for, but in her eyes was a smile, of care and concern, friendship and something more, far deeper and more powerful than Zuko could identify. _

_"Katara I…." His fingers stroked her cheek, tentative at first, trailing a warm thumb down her cheekbone, lingering on her soft, kind lips. His breath was ragged, his self-control threatening to buckle. And then she broke it._

_She pressed her lips to his, reveling in the heat that rushed through her body, the electrifying pulse that swam in her veins, quickening her heart as she felt Zuko's body pressed to hers. His hands grappled in her hair, an untamed mane spreading across her shoulders as she brushed his face with her fingers, exploring his chest with her hands, feeling his heart thrill at her touch, the thunderous beat like a drum against her own chest. He felt his body flood with passion, his mind whirling as he tried to hold on to the moment, tried to con vince himself it was reality, not the dreams of a stressed and strained mind._

_He cradled her against him, trailing his hands down the small of her back, trailing kisses down her throat, which she rewarded with a small gasp, a sharp intake of breath that made her cling even more fiercely to him._

_"Zuko," her voice was heavy with so many emotions as the kissed, letting every inhibition, every unvoiced or hidden feeling explode in a flurry of passion. _

_Fear, lust, pain, sorrow, joy, anticipation, anxiety, hope, and happiness affronted the two lone beings, surrounded in a labyrinth of forest, the only light in a dark, merciless expanse. _

_The two stopped after awhile, Zuko easing Katara down onto their sleeping mats next to the fire. His body still burned from their kisses, her touch and the feel of her body on his. He moved to settle on his own mat when he felt a hand grasp his. In the light of the fire he saw her face, flushed from the heat of their exchange and so beautiful, shining in the light of the fire and the luminesce moon._

_"Please…stay with me tonight," she began sheepishly. His eyes glistened in the light, as a crooked smile danced across his lips. He crawled over to her, nestling himself in beside her, cradling her in his arms as she rested her head on his hot chest. The fire blazed in time with his breaths, slow and gentle, caressing the couple with warmth as they huddled together against the hard, unforgiving night, in a cruel world, lighted by only the hope and passion of a rebellion, the Avatar, and their own brave mission._

Katara opened her eyes, the light of the arena startling. Remembering that night made her heart ache, her stomach constrict for all that she couldn't have. She had thought that perhaps her feelings were just impulsive, knowing that they would soon be knocking on death's door, and that they would die away soon enough, like cold embers in a lost fire. But no. The feelings were undeniably more and now that Zuko was so close to her, just within her reach, returning the feeling she never thought he had for here….

"Hmmm looks like the Avatar's little girlfriend came for a visit." A shrill laugh startled Katara out of her revelry, making her snap her head up to see whom it was patronizing her. A tall, black haired girl with a thin, pinched face glowered down at Katara. _A noblewoman of the courts,_ Katara thought, eyes narrowing dangerously. Behind her a shorter, more stout girl chuckled giddily, her impish hair-do bobbing as she laughed.

"The Avatar is not my boyfriend," Katara snapped, getting to her feet slowly. She examined the girl carefully, body relaxed but prepared, ready to strike or fight at a moment's notice. She knew nothing of Fire Nation nobility and their customs. "He is my best friend. And I am the ambassador of Republic City, might I add. I'm not her to _visit."_

"Oh. Hmpphhh." The girl scoffed, raking her eyes up and down Katara, taking in the girls rumpled exterior, tasseled from her earlier practice. "I guess they don't have very high standards in Republic City? Do they?" A sly grin, like a snake slithered across the girls face, making her look cunning and treacherous. Katara's face bloomed with heat, fire rushing through her body. She took a purposeful step forward, a snarl upon her lips.

"Excuse me? Who do you…"

"Lady Ziano. A pleasure as always," a soft, yet strong hand settled on Katara's shoulders, guiding her backward, away from the sneering lady.

"I trust you are showing our Ambassador kindness? Because you know, the Fire Lord must show the utmost hospitality. To forsake your honor, by disrespecting guests would be the highest of insults. To the gust and His Majesty." Iroh's tone was pleasant, but an unmistakable edge was there, like a razor on a flower's petals.

The girl looked shocked, her face becoming pale as she stuttered, bowing clumsily and backing away. "Of course, of course My Lord." She turned her face to Katara. "And my apologies Ambassador, if I appeared ummm…rude." She curtsied before hurrying off, the other lady in her wake.

Iroh's bellow sounded like the soft thrumming of a drum as he watched the girls recede.

"Fire Nation nobility. Sometimes they can forget their manners. It's always helpful to offer them a friendly reminder." His voice was pleasant and Katara turned, smiling as she thanked him.

"Think nothing of it. My nephew is exceedingly glad you're here, his mood hasn't been this good since…well since he left you and his other friends at the end of the war." He chuckled agains as Katara blushed, looking down and hoping to hide the mixture of pleasure and embarrassment she felt.

"And we can't have any rudeness running you off now can we. I like to see Zuko happy. The stress since he was crowned Fire Lord…well it takes its toll at times."

"Is it…is he doing alright with it? I mean all of it? Running the kingdom, keeping the citizens pleased, aiding the repair efforts…?"

"All great exertions take their toll Lady Katara. Surely you know that. But yes my nephew is stretched thin. However, I believe Zuko has the ability to adapt. He will work to conquer all these hardships, to build a better nation for his people, and to help repair the world. We must trust his strength, love, and honor to show him the way." Iroh stopped, gazing off across the arena, throughout the rest doors that led into the courtyard. The sun tickled the ground, settling across the grass and stroking the trees with a golden light. The sky was a beautiful mirage of dazzling pinks and deep purples and blazing oranges. The light refracted in Iroh's eyes, amplifying their depths as Katara puzzled over what he had told her.

"But enough of this! Zuko has sent me to bring you to dinner. He says we're having something special. Traditional water tribe vittles?" Iroh smiled as Katara beamed, taking his outstretched arm as he guided her out into the glistening courtyard, watching as the sun drifted lazily through the azure clouds, dancing beyond the horizon


	3. Chapter 3

The warm breeze swam into the room, bushing across the Fire Lord's face like like the gentle breath of summer, come to greet him, drawing him away from his work to gaze out the window. He set his quill in the inkwell, pausing to absorb the lingering beauty as the midday sun glistened over the grass, whispering through the trees, spinning yarns of gold across the palace grounds.

He drew in a breath, slow and decisive, watching the flame on his desk grow and shrink, ebbing and flowing like the pull of a hot tide. He reached up to stroke it, then turned aside, pulling a letter from a compartment, hidden well inside his desk. He unfolded the crumpled, frayed parchment, gently smoothing it upon his desk. The delicate, thin black strokes played across the page, faded against the tawny sheet. His heart constricted as his eyes alighted on the first characters written there.

Almost unwillingly, but compelled by a curiosity and determination, he began to read.

_Zuko,_

_I am….._

The dry creak of the iron doors disrupted Zuko's reading. His head shot up, his eyes flicking mercilessly up to the intruder. He shoved the letter quickly into the drawer, going it a deft shove and wincing when it clattered against his desk. Fortunately his visitor didn't appear to notice. A quaint steward was caught in Zuko's stare, hovering just inside the threshold, looking intimidated as the Fire Lord rose to his feet. Zuko recognized a question in the slight man's face so he gestured him forward.

"Come in. What news do you have?" His voice was pleasant enough, though the boy still looked cowed.

"Your Majesty," he bowed quickly, committing to the proper formalities before continuing.

"I came to give you this news from the Eastern Isles and the remaining colonies." The steward bowed once more, presenting a neat scroll to Zuko. He grasped it, examining the was seal, the crest of the Fire Nation Army. The Firelord bid the young man farewell and begun to unfurl the scroll. The scrawling writing seeped across the table, like dozens of tiny veins flowing across the parchment.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he searched the letter, his eyes widening and then narrowing as he continued reading. When he finished, the Fire Lord felt as though a great stone was encapsulating him, hugging him in a deathly coil. He sank down into his seat, clutching his head in his hands, running his fingers between tufts of hair. His mind whirled, stomach churning with bitter acid, making it difficult for the Fire Lord to clear his thoughts.

Zuko was picking up the letter again, about to scour the text again to monitor the more minute details this time, when he heard the creak of the door once more, a grating irritation in his already anxious state.

Zuko's glare lashed across the room, targeting the intruders with avid vehemence. But when his gaze settled on Katara his eyes softened and his acrid glare seemed to sooth. She looked beautiful, adorning a simple fire nation dress, plain enough, though the startling red hues amplified her chestnut skin, her dark flowing hair, her bright eyes. She smelled wonderful, Zuko noticed, as though she had just showered. Her scent was that of heat, and cherry blossoms, undeniably sweet with spicy, intoxicating undertones. She stepped into the room carefully and then Zuko noticed his Uncle was just behind the waterbender.

Zuko stumbled out of his revelry, becoming aware of his gawking. With a touch of embarrassment he got to his feet, coming out from behind his desk. He bowed low to his Uncle and Katara.

"Welcome, My Lady Katara," Zuko met her eyes with his, catching the spark of delight in her eyes, and she saw the unmistakable joy nestled in his.

"How long have we known each other, Fire Lord? I think Katara suits me just fine," she laughed, casting a playful, skeptical glance at the Fire Lord.

He glowered at her, though he couldn't hide the smirk that crept upon his lips. It was nice to have someone who wasn't so enamored with titles and fluff for once.

"Well it is proper," he chided, more out of spite than obligation.

Katara's only response was a mere look that made Zuko chuckle, a soft purring sound emanating from deep in his throat. It made Katara's blood sing, her pulse trill as the sound danced through her mind.

"Ok fine. But in front of the nobles we will have to address each other by titles," he warned, stepping toward her, pulling her gently to him in a hug.

He had missed her, which he knew was silly. He felt impish, even admitting it to himself, inside the vault of his mind. He hadn't seen her in a little under two days, since breakfast the day before. He had skipped dinner to catch up on reports, and also because he had fallen asleep at his desk, slumbering well into the night before he had awoken and clambered to his bedchambers.

And seeing her now made his heart ache, and he relished the comfort her presence brought him, a blanket of serenity quieting his troubled psyche.

"Hmmm."

His Uncle's noise jerked Zuko back, reminding that for the moment he wasn't alone with Katara. His Uncle stood behind, carrying a precariously balanced tray of tea. Zuko swept in, taking the tea and setting it atop his desk as Iroh moved to pour it.

Zuko turned back to Katara, grinning as he moved to whisper something in her ear, something that received a soft giggle from her and a sly smirk from Iroh. His heart warmed, filled with happiness at the sight of the two.

_Young love, _he thought with a shake of his head. It had been a long time since he had seen Zuko so happy, free of heavy concerns and bitter issues. His nephew could be so closed, so reserved and unwelcoming, prohibiting anybody from breaking the careful, purposeful walls erected around his mind. And his heart.

"Tea?" Iroh asked without turning around. Katara and Zuko both nodded their assent as Iroh set about composing the brew.

The triad dissolved into an amiable chatter, their company friendly and unimposing. Zuko sat at his desk, Katara having pulled up a chair close to his and Iroh on the other side. For the moment, Zuko's anxiety about the letter he had received had evaporated, leaving only a peace and and friendliness as he engaged in the pleasant conversation. But then a knock came at the door, followed by the necessary creaking of the door. Another steward, this one taller with a more angular face, stepped into the room, bowing to each of them in turn.

"My Lord, the Courts have requested a meeting be held, to discuss the…" he faltered, his eyes shifting to Katara, an uneasy look settling in his eyes.

"Continue!" Zuko snapped, taking a step closer to the steward and stealing bios attention away from Katara.

"Y-yes my apologies my Lord. Due to the…state of things in the eastern regions."

Zuko felt every pair of eyes in the room turn to him, like daggers pointed his direction, waiting to draw blood if he didn't assume the proper course of action. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw katara's hands rise to rest on her hips. He knew if he turned to see her face, it would have held an impatient, questioning gaze.

_Great, _Zuko thought, turning away from the steward to face his desk, bracing both hands against his desk and trying to clear his mind. It seemed he could never have a moment of freedom.

Finally he turned back to the steward, holding the man's gaze. In a measured voice he stated, "Give the Courts a tentative date. Tell them tomorrow afternoon we will meet, but if circumstances inhibit us, then we may have to reschedule." Zuko turned his back on the steward once more but instead of footsteps he heard nothing. Without looking up he asked, "Are we finished?"

"My Lord…..Lord Tyziao asks that perhaps you consider increasing the number of troops patrolling the eastern quadrant…."

Zuko snorted, snarling as smoke rose from his nostrils. He turned then, eyes ablaze as he whirled on the man. "You can tell Lord Tyziao that if I wanted additional troops in the eastern quadrant I would have sent them myself!" Zuko seethed, body tense with anger as he stepped toward the man. His eyes were golden flames as he felt his fingertips burn with the heat that could only lead to one thing. His breaths were ragged before he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

"What I believe the Fire Lord means is that he doesn't think it is necessary to send auxiliary troops at this time, especially since we have no intentions of presenting a threat or an attacking force." Iroh's voice was steady but it carried that dangerous edge, like the keen blade of a sword it glinted dangerously, subtly.

"Y-yes o-of course My Lord. I will tell them immediately." The tall man bowed quickly and exited, hurriedly leaving with a rustle of cloth and the clang of the great door.

As soon as the man's footsteps faded into the halls, Katara was on Zuko like a a panther-bear on it's prey.

"What was that about," she asked, eyes flickering with anger. She did hate being left out of the loop, feeling as though Zuko had kept something from her. Of course she knew this was silly, Zuko had so much information coming across his desk that it was impossible for him to convey all of it to her. But still….

"I just received the information moments before you arrived. I suppose I should have informed you immediately I just…." His voice trailed off as he brought his face up to meet hers. Her eyes had lost their accusing nature and were instead replaced by concern and deep down perhaps a sliver of hurt, an subtle wound he couldn't help but feel was attributed to him.

_I should have told you, _he thought shaking his head wearily.

"Well I received a letter today from the Earth Nation colonies still under our rule, and even some of our own Nation's territories. It appears that the slow retraction of our forces has incited a small rebellion of sorts. Either way, the rebellion is causing tensions to rise and the outlying Fire Nation cities have rebottled with their own militia forces. The Generals fear that if some course of action isn't taken soon that we could have a full-fledged battle on our hands."

Zuko ran a hand through his disheveled hair, causing it to perk up at odd angles. Ordinarily Katara would have laughed, even moved to smooth the tangles out. But Katara's concerns were turned solely on the problem at hand, and at Zuko himself.

Perhaps in her excitement to see him, Katara had ignored the simple details. Now, looking closer she felt her heart squeeze, twisting like a cloth wrung dry. In the dim light of the room Zuko's face looked sullen, a pallor clinging to his face like a mist. His clothes were rumpled, and his usually composed, ordered appearance was disheveled at the best.

Zuko handed Iroh the letter, watching as he scoured the report and doing his best to avoid Katara's gaze. He didn't know if he could bear the mask of hurt she bore on her face.

Iroh folded the letter, setting it gently on Zuko's desk and looking ahead, eyes narrow and face unreadable. Finally he looked to Zuko, confusion plastered across his normally docile features. "We need more information. This is very troubling news, but I suspect there may be more to it than meets the eye or than is written on your parchment. I think I will go and speak to the Commanding Officer of the Eastern Fleet. His father and I are old friends. Perhaps he can tell me something new." And with that Iroh shuffled out of the room leaving silence in his wake. As the door clattered shut, Zuko felt the warm rush of displaced air swarm from the heavy doors,rustling his robes and shuffling his hair.

He didn't hear her come up behind him, had no idea she moved until she set a gentle hand upon his shoulder, coming to stand beside him in front of the desk.

"Katara I am sorry. I should have told you, or…."

"No. It isn't you fault," her hand came up to touch his cheek, sending shivers of heat blooming from where she touched his face. He gazed into her eyes and instead of the pain, or betrayal, hurt or even hatred he had expected to meet him, he saw only care and concern reflected in her shining eyes. Even in the dim light of his office they shone before him, like great beacons, lighting the way home. Wherever that may be.

"I can't expect you to tell me everything. And I don't want to to feel like you have to," she met his eyes, burning, like molten gold, igniting her own body with a burning passionate fire.

"But I want you to tell me, or at least confide in me. Zuko…..I can tell you have been troubled lately. While I don't know anything about running a kingdom…well I do have ears. I am always…" She turned his face towards hers, closer so that they were only inches apart. "Always here for you."

"Thank you Katara. That means more to me…" He could hardly formulate the words to tell her what her words conveyed to him. Unconditional care, bottomless generosity and concern. He couldn't begin to describe how his heart soared with her solace, how his veins swam with fire at her comforting, tender touch.

And thankfully Katara seems to sense that, or perhaps Zuko was simply lucky for she cut in, "Shhhhh. Just don't forget it okay? We can't have our esteemed Lord Zuko being rundown. He has a Nation to run." She giggled softly, a sweet melody that wove through the air like a precious breeze. She tugged a tuft of his hair, playfully, affectionately.

He chuckled, a deep rumble and his lips quirked into a crooked smile. He lifted her up, earning a surprised squeal from her. He sat her down against the desk so they were at eye level. She leaned back causally on her hands, a rambunctious look whirling in her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she put two hands on his hot chest, the muscles outlined nicely underneath his robes.

His thumb trailed down her cheek bone, fondling her cheek. His breath was hot on her skin; it smelled like cinnamon and grass and the slight twinge of smoking wood. She inhaled the scent, relishing his touch on her shin, the rustle of his breath in her hair and the feel of his hands, cupping her back, nestled in her hair.

"That would be," his voice was a whisper, his words a hot caress on her cool skin. "Your esteemed _**Fire **_Lord Zuko to you." She arched her back, pushing her body against his as he pushed her down on the desk. His lips pressed against hers, passionate and fiery, as if he wanted to convey all that he could not form into words through his body, through the exhilaration of his body against hers, his mouth exploring hers. Sweet, soft…

She pulled him down towards her, a feeling unlike any other rushing through her. Something uncontrollable came over her, a natural instinct that drove her to seek Zuko's warmth, his passion, his touch. She wanted him to trust her, to know what she felt for him without having to bring the words out into the air.

His veins pulsed with flames, like liquid fire searing a path straight to his heart. His hand founds its way into her hair, their bodies molding as one, their hearts pounding against one another. A perfect ebb and flow their entire bodies feeling a steady, yet terribly powerful rhythm, like the flicker of a flame or the push and pull of a dynamic tide.

The incessant, awful creak echoed through the chambers, sending shivers down Katara's back as the couple broke apart, preparing for the untimely intruder.

"Spirits! What now?" Zuko muttered, writhing with irritation, earning a soft giggle from Katara.

"Your Majesty…" the man began.


	4. Chapter 4

_A vast forest, alight with flames spread out before him. The terrible shadows of the flames danced like mischievous children against the splendid trees. The moon cast a haunting light spindling through the alcove, the trees swaying in an ethereal rhythm. _

_A girl stood in the middle of a clearing, hair dark and flowing, swaying in time with the dancing trees, showering her back in a cascade of soft chestnut cashmere. The moon cast a blanket of silver across her delicate, pure skin. He took a step toward her and then another, finally breaking into a run, his feet flying of their own accord. His heart thundered in his chest as the flames rose, capturing the girl, engulfing her until he could see her no more. But still he ran, feet never growing nearer, only rushing across the warm grass, struggling until he felt his heart would burst but never nearing the maiden. Finally the fire had her and only one sound reached his ears, one whisper that seemed to echo of a thousand pains with the force of a million screams. _

_"Zuko."_

The Fire Lord shot up, cold sweat trickling down his face like a waterfall. His chest rose and fell, a heavy grip closing around his heart. Papers shuffled to the floor, like a dozen wings taking flight, reminding Zuko of where he was.

He sat in his office, the quarters cool and refreshing in the fledgling light of early morning. The edges of dawn crept in from his office, pouring through his windows like careful watchers, settling and waiting for the morning to invite them in. Zuko rubbed his face, running a hand through his tousled hair. He pushed himself up carefully, stretching his taut muscles and reaching to pick up the scattered reports.

A howling creak rattled the room as a a soft footstep pranced across the floor. Zuko turned, the morning grogginess still hanging over him, and cast a cold glare at the intruder. Then he stopped, seeing who it was.

His face softened, his heart fluttered uncontrollably and his eyes blazed into life, cutting through the fog of sleep.

"Good Morning," Katara smiled, looking absolutely chipper despite the early your. She walked over to his desk placing one hand casually on his desk, leaning over in a seductive manner. Her long chestnut hair slid over her shoulders like a gossamer scarf. She was dressed in a lovely blue dress, form fitting but with n edge of authority, an orderly fashion to fabrics lay and lines.

"Morning," he mumbled, standing over the desk to meet her eyes with his. His tousled hair hung lazily against his face, his strong features framed by the ebony locks. His eyes were tired but a a small flame flickered there, shining in the still darkness of the room. She stroked his scarred cheek, ignoring his subtle flinch, bringing her hand to linger on his jaw, feeling the heat moving under her fingertips.

"You look tired Zuko," her voice was a whisper, a kiss of heat on his lips, a lovely caress.

"More reports came in last night," he countered simply, because there really was no other explanation that that. "I have duties," he shrugged, though the truth was more heavy than that. And then there had been his dream…

"Are you sure you can meet with the Courts today?"

_Ah, of course, _he thought wirily. That's why she was here so early, dressed so officially. He had agreed to meet with the Courts today. His head dipped as a low grumble emanated from his throat.

"You forgot didn't you? I bet you just woke up. And from the look of it I would win that bet," she giggled, her eyes catching his with with a flicker of curiosity.

"No!" he snapped, then he a tiny small cracked his lips and he shook his head, messy hair sprawled across his face. "Well at least I remembered now," he sighed as Katara's hand dropped to his chest, tracing a soft line through his robes. She kissed him then, softly at first and then with a growing passion, a heat spreading through her body, a blistering, blooming heat that flourished through her heart, her bones, slipping through every part of her.

She sighed slowly, trailing a hand lovingly, if not tentatively, down his scar. He touched his hand against hers, looking into her eyes with a mixture of shame and discomfort. He pulled her hand down, settling it in between both of his.

"I like it, you know," she whispered, her words so faint Zuko wondered if perhaps he had imagined them. But no he could see in her glistening eyes that she had said it, that she meant it. His stomach clenched, his heart suffocated by the gravity of what she had said. One of his greatest weaknesses was that scar. Not only was it a hideous blemish, but a constant reminder of his father's hatred, of his own shame. An eternal symbol of his past that he would never escape.

"It reminds me of how much you've been through," he turned his head away, his eyes beginning to sting. "And of how strong you are. You overcame it all to become a great man, a great leader for you nation." Her hand caught his face, her eyes boring into his with a a calm truth that soothed Zuko's soul.

He wanted to say something, to convey to her everything that he felt for her, everything he had always felt for her. How the sight of her made his heart beam, how her laughter, her voice, made his mind whirl and her touch made his body melt, his vein flood with the most beautiful, passionate fire he had ever felt. How her words just now had pierced him, touched his heart in a way he had never known anybody else could. At least….not since his mother had left…..and still this was different. More than a motherly love. It was…..

As if sensing his hesitation Katara turned her eyes from him and sighed, setting her head against his chest.

"Come on. If you plan on meeting with nobility you're going to have to get dressed. Unless," a playful smile graced her lips, a flicker in her eye. "You want to go dressed like _that."_ He gave her a reproachful look that she vanquished with a giggle before dragging him down the hallway and off to his rooms.

An hour or so later Zuko had slipped into his uniform, the red robes flustering as he marched through the courtyard to the room where the Courts met. He strode through the halls leading to the room, Katara at his side and Iroh not far behind. They reached the doors, two guards swinging them open with a rush of wind as the trio sauntered into the room.

The Court stood, all the members immediately silenced by their Fire Lord's presence. Zuko walked slowly towards the front of the room where his honorary seat was positioned just above his row of advisors, the perfect spot to lookout on the proceedings. He walked with power, a commanding leadership sliding off of him like slips of mist. Katara's heart fluttered with pride as she saw the loyalty, the respect his people payed him.

Katara and Iroh took their places in the front row, the assigned place for an official embassy. Iroh could sit wherever he chose, but Katara was thankful to have him seated with her. His kindness and wisdom could prove to be the strength she needed.

Zuko continued on, mounting the stairs to take his place. When he was seated a sturdy, tall man rose from his place. He was stoic, stern, and his uniform was that of a soldier, not a regular civilian. His adornments told Katara that he was not any ordinary soldier though, but a Commanding Officer.

The man spoke in a deep, strong tone and Katara realized he must be the Fire Lord's Military Chief. Head of the Royal Forces, second only to the Fire Lord himself and an esteemed member of the Fire Lord's Council.

"The Fire Lord and his Council have been requested to present themselves for discussion with the Courts today. He is here, so may I ask what in particular you wish to address?"

At tall slender man with a thin, cool voice stood from a few rows behind Katara. He bowed and she saw that he was dressed in fine Fire Nation clothes. _A noble then, _Katara noted.

His voice pierced the air as he called, "The Court wishes to speak to the Fire Lord on matters pertaining to the removal of our colonies from the newly…..repossessed Earth Kingdom. It has come to my attention that many of the colonies have been attacked by Earth Kingdom rebels even when they presented no harm no ill will."

Katara watched Zuko's face steadily, noticing how his eyes narrowed to splits, a sharp edge glinting like a knife in his voice as he answered, "I can understand the Courts concern for the well-being of our fellow citizens. However," his eyes held the tall man's steadily, "those are just rumors. I have been in constant contact with my captains and generals on the Eastern Quadrant. They assure me that while little scuffles will ultimately be unavoidable, due to the nature of our exodus and the strife that comes with rebuilding the Earth Kingdoms, they are of no real concern."

Zuko's advisors nodded, the Military Chief vigorously as he added, "The territories that remain under Fire Nation rule after the treaty are in the process of being secured. And while the removal of the colonies is slow work, it is progressing as planned. Any troubles we have are being dealt with diplomatically, at no cost to our citizens."

Some of the members of the Court nodded, small noises of assent skipping through the room. The man that had originally spoken didn't look so convinced. His mouth slid into a fine, hard line as he spoke again, this time an unmistakable ice in his voice.

"Of course Your Majesty. But I would hate to think that if we stand by and do nothing, that we would be leaving our colonies up to the will of peasants with weapons."

Katara saw Zuko's jaw set, his hand spreading steadily across the table as he responded.

"But Lord Lyao, as I have already said we are not 'doing nothing'. We have in fact taken an ample amount of time to address the situation, to propose an effective and peaceful way to way to mitigate violence for our people and those of the Earth Kingdom. Do not question me when I say that my citizens are protected with the necessary forces. We have just ended a terrible war and I am not in a hurry to ignite a new one." The Fire Lord stood then, leaning forward on his hands a challenge in his words and his stance.

Lord Lyao's eyes narrowed carefully this time, his eyes locked with Zuko's as a small curve slithered onto his thin face.

"Of course not Your Majesty. I just wonder….at what cost did we end the war? Yes we saved ourselves bloodshed, but now it seems almost as if the Earth Kingdom sees us as a caged beast, bound and unable to fight back. Would you bind us with your allegiances? Putting your friendship with the Avatar above your duty to your people? Letting citizens who have lived for years in our colonies lose their homes and be bullied by savages? Is that what peace has cost us Fire Lord?"

The tension in the room was hot, as though the words between the two men were on fire, laying a suffocating , terrible steam across the room. Katara felt Iroh shift uneasily next to her, saw the colors of concern painting the elders face. Everything was still, not even breath seemed to make a sound. All eyes were on the Fire Lord.

Zuko's eyes flooded with anger, a raging tide of flames flitting dangerously in his molten eyes. His hands gripped the edge of his table, the iron creaking from the pressure, steam whispering off of them like iron in cool water. His words, where before they had been stern but kind enough were now like flames from the mouth of a great dragon. Dangerous and uncontrollable.

"How dare you?" Zuko's hiss carried through the room, slicing through the silence like a gong. "I will always put my people first. Always. Yes, to do what's best for my people, sometimes I must compromise with the wills of others. But my duty and loyalty will always be to the people of the Fire Nation. For you to accuse me of anything but….is a great insult Lord Lyao." Zuko's mind had gone red with anger, his body seething with rage and lust for revenge. But through the mask of fury, a thought slipped into his mind, a simple consideration that squelched his anger within seconds.

_What would my father do? Take revenge for such an insult with pain or torture? _Zuko took a deep shaking breath, letting his body release the tension fastening his muscles. He glanced out into the crowd and his eyes touched on first Iroh, then Katara.

"I hope that in the future you will not say such treacherous, dishonest, and rude comments. Especially when the comments have no foundation." He saw the color crawl from Lyao's face, his eyes growing wide and bright with fear. He turned to the Court then, his eyes stern but the blind rage had seeped out of them.

"Now if all concerns have been addressed, I believe this meeting is concluded." The men and women of the Court got to their feet, all exiting after passing Zuko, honoring him with the proper bows before venturing on out the doors to continue their day.

The Council exited last, each pausing to speak a few words to Zuko before bowing and continuing on. Finally the great hall only contained Zuko, Katara and Iroh. The enormous walls doubled in size as the emptiness settled into the room. Katara gazed at the fine tapestries, the Royal Emblem displayed across all of them. In the front of the room, behind the Fire Lord's seat was a great dragon statue, heavy black stone work depicting the majestic beast billowing huge flames of ebony across the still walls.

Zuko stepped down from the Council seats, footsteps heavy on the stone floors. His robes swept around him, looking like a trail of fire dispersing from his feet. He looked so powerful, so exemplary that Katara couldn't help but marvel that this man had stemmed from the boy that had chased her almost a year and a half ago.

Zuko's mind soon, exhaustion sinking in. He put his hands on one of the long tables for the Court members to take notes on. His body moved with a thick, hard breath.

"Nephew." A gentle yet firm hand settled on Zuko's back. Zuko shifted his gaze up over his shoulder, seeing his Uncle standing by his side. His eyes were warm, a pride and happiness glistening in their depths.

"You handled that well. Lord Lyao has always been….a troublesome man. But you showed wisdom by not acting of impulse. And mercy."

"I just want to do what's best for my people. I owe them everything and yet…am I betraying them?"

"Never!" Katara stepped forward now, leaning close to Zuko, her hand settling on his. "What you said just now….and before in the meeting, Zuko there is no doubt of you love and allegiance to your people. That Lord….well he was dumb!" Katara's nose wrinkled in disgust, producing a snort from Iroh and a small smile played on Zuko's lips, in spite of himself.

"You showed wisdom Fire Lord Zuko. By attending to the needs or a rebelling world, and striving to keep peace between the nations you ensure the peace and safety of your own people. And believe me, the logic does not go unnoticed. Many of your Council and the Court see the true wisdom in peace and recognize what you do to secure it," Iroh added with finality.

Zuko nodded, his thoughts soothed for the moment, though he could feel the prickle of the man's words in the back of his mind.

_I just wonder….at what cost did we end the war?_

"Come, we shouldn't linger here. Would you two care to join me for tea?"

"Of course," Katara answered, smiling at Iroh.

"Yes Uncle," Zuko agreed wearily before adding, "But first I think I'll change." He cast a glance down at his elaborate robes and felt the emblem in his ponytail.

"Very well, I trust you two can meet me in the dining hall in half an hour?" The two nodded in return before Iroh spun and waddled out of the hall, letting the doors clatter in his wake.

A few minutes later Zuko heard a knock on his chamber door. Unlike his office, he kept his personal bedroom locked. He paused momentarily to slide the door open slightly, and seeing who it was he hauled the door open with a shove.

Katara.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked, an impatience sliding into her tone. She was wearing a fitting red dress, one that Zuko had provided for her. She had brought very little clothing with her from Republic City and as a gracious host it was his duty to keep her comfortable. Or so he had told his staff. And now, he couldn't help but thinking he was glad he had. The dress looked ravishing on her, making her skin look pure and unblemished, making her eyes shine like sapphires in a red sea.

He lifted his shirt off, baring his pale skin to the warm room. His muscles moved and contracted under his skin, highlighted by the flickering flames in the room. He turned to face her.

"Not yet." He stepped toward her, shutting the iron doors behind her. Cherry blossoms wafted into his nose as she closed the remaining distance between them. She wound her arms around his neck, settling her head on his chest. It was warm, as if a blazing fire dwelled in his body.

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked, voice wavering ever so slightly. He looked into her face, moving in the shadows of the room. She was beautiful, oh so beautiful. Yet her eyes were ripe with concern, a deep care allowing her heart to be injured by whatever hurt him.

"Yes," she spoke simply, breathlessly. Her heart pounded against her chest, her breath quickening against the heat of his body. She looked into his eyes, his blazing, golden eyes, willing him to know the truth, to see what she saw.

"You are the best leader this Nation could have hoped for. Never doubt that. Promise me, never doubt yourself." He looked away then but she knew him better than that. She touched his face gently, pulling it back to hers. She brought her mouth close to his, barely any space in between. She held his eyes with hers, locked them with hers in an unbreakable link.

"Promise me." Her words were a kiss, a brush of sweet heat on his. Her eyes were stern, full of care and it was enough to make the Fire Lord's heart constrict, like a writhing animal caught in a trap. There was only one answer she could accept, and only one answer he would give her.

"I promise." He kissed her then, pressing his lips to hers, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She pushed into him, exploring his bare chest with ravishing hands. Her heart flooded with warmth, an powerful motivation sliding through her, blooming deep within her stomach. She felt the rhythmic thud of his heart, his stead pulse like a river through his veins.

She wrapped her legs around him, feeling him moan with pleasure against her mouth. He carried her to the bed, setting her atop the mass of blankets and furnishings. Her hair sprawled out around her as he settled on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck. His wet, hot kiss lingered, growing more and more passionate as he made his way down her shoulder, her collarbone he felt her body arch with desire. She grabbed tufts of his hair, tousling his ponytail in her grips.

He returned to her lips then, aggravating her ever so slightly. His chest hummed against hers as he slid a hand up and along her thigh, brushing the dress aside. His hands sent shivers through her, though they were burning. She bit his lip, felt him groan with pleasure as she felt down his waist, running hands a log his chiseled stomach until she reached the lines of his pants.

Something primal, native had corroded through Katara's reasoning and she began to untie his trousers, fingers flurrying as his kisses grew heavier, fiercer. Her heart stuttered with her desire, her instincts becoming her only guiding factor. Her mind was on only him, his skin, his hair, the smell of cinnamon and smoking wood and heat and sweat. The feel of his lips on hers, the burning in her stomach. The feel of his body lying on hers, his heart a thundering chorus of their shared desire.

He took her hands then, guiding them away from his pants. She looked up at him, surprise scrawled across her face. He returned her surprise with a guarded mask, an uncompromising wall behind which all she could see was his mutual desire, painting his eyes thick and black, and whatever was stopping him, pulling him away from his passion.

His face flickered in the blazing candle light, his strong features so handsome, so alluring. And for her, so kind and caring.

"We agreed to meet Uncle, remember?" His voice was thick, a husky whisper. He hated himself for stopping it but….

"Oh! Right," she agreed, though she couldn't hide the slivers of confusion slipping across her features. And then she laughed, a silvery, whimsical noise that made his smile crookedly, turning to her with questioning eyes.

"Well I don't know if you want to go to tea looking like _that,"_ she giggled. Zuko, momentarily confused, raised an eyebrow, turning to glance in a mirror. His smile widened to a grin as he saw himself refracted in the dancing shadows of the chambers.

Disheveled pants, tousled hair mussed against his forehead. Lipstick smeared across his face, even smudges on his chest.

He chuckled, making Katara grin before kissing her once, quickly on the lips and slipping away to find a tunic.

"This is your fault," he grumbled.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and of course more to come! I absolutely adore reviews because I enjoy it when you tell me what you think or give me critiques! So if you can spare a moment that would be forever appreciated. **

**Thanks again for reading loves! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Her tea sat untouched, a calm, unbroken pool shimmering in the slivers of sun that squirmed through her window. The desk inside her room was small but it seemed dwarfed by the letter that lay before it, like a vast desert crawling across the iron expanse.

The words were scrolled there, black underneath her hand and against the beige parchment. They were scrawled, almost sloppy, slanting at odd angles, giving the impression that the note had been splayed out in a hurry.

_Hey Katara!_

She brought her hands down on the page, crumpling it under her trembling digits, feeling cold shivers sliding through her body. Her heart clenched, writhing in her chest like a fish deprived of air. Her eyes stung, dabs of water gathering along the edges, threatening to pour over.

_Oh no, _Katara thought dismally shaking her head from side to side, trying to clear her spinning mind. She felt herself descending through a kaleidoscope of emotions, rushing and spinning until she clutched her stomach, which was threatening to empty its contents onto the cool floor.

The pond outside Katara's window shuttered and pooled in the early morning breeze, refracting light across the crystalline surface. She stood, shaking legs making her hesitate for only a few moments. She clutched at her red robe, sliding it over her simple bed room attire. With hurried footsteps Katara slunk out of her room, brushing through the hallways and corridors until she reached the pond that she had gazed down upon only moments before.

Katara settled herself down, letting the moist grass serve as her repose, sinking down before the shimmering mirage. Her hands fondled the surface, teasing it as she drew simple patterns above the water, dragging the slippery, watery snake from it's silent sleep. As the snake danced under Katara's gentle direction, a single drop broke free, splashing across the snake like a bomb, then joining the form, bent with the rest of the serpent before Katara released her grip and the creature splattered back into the pond, like a river returning to it's mother ocean.

The rustle of grass reached Katara's ears but she did not look up. She hoped that whoever it was would think better of bothering her, though the shadow that brushed across her face told her that her hopes were in vain.

Katara's eyes narrowed as she sucked in a breath, prepared to face an unwelcome visitor when a soft thud stopped her. Warm crimson robes rustled as a man settled next to her, eyes pensive, trained on the pond shimmering in the new light.

Iroh's gray hair was mussed, as though he had just hopped out of bed. Katara fought off a grin as she saw him yawn, a large, noisy exhale accompanied by the languid stretching of his arms.

"Good morning Lady Katara," he greeted her after some moments of silence.

"Good morning to you," she returned politely, settling easily into the old man's unimposing company. The silence drifted between them like a soft drizzle, peaceful and subtle. Katara let her mind wander, running over the events of the morning as though she were unaccompanied and Iroh appeared to be doing the same. The only sounds came from the bristling of leaves, the ebbing of the pond, and the brush of breath.

A soft splashing interrupted the serenity, a disruptive drop in a motionless sea. A squawking lilted across the pond as a tiny creature crawled across the water's surface. A tiny turtle duck crept over to the edge of the pond, pausing just before he reached Iroh, a demand in his demeanor and an expectant look in his little eyes.

A chuckle escaped Iroh's mouth, an endearing sound that made the turtle duck bristle with anticipation. Iroh slid a chunk of bread from his loose sleeves, pausing to tear a piece and tossing it to the little one with a plop.

He was rewarded with a squeal of appreciation as the creature gobbled down the snack animatedly. The ruckus had caused the rest of the clan to assemble, a chorus of squawking assaulting Iroh as he repeated the process until the bread had disappeared. Grumbled chirps dispersed as the turtle ducks swam off, leaving ripples in the water as a reminder of their presence.

"Did my nephew ever tell you of his_ love _for turtle ducks?"

"No," Katara answered with a smirk. "I don't believe he ever has."

"Oh well he has quite an affinity with them. He will never tell you about it if you ask him directly, but he really does have a soft spot in his heart for them." Iroh paused, looking up at the sun as it climbed into the sky, rousing the rest of the palace for the beginning of a new day. Iroh consumed a deep breath, letting it settle into his chest before continuing.

"I find it amusing that out of all the pets Zuko could have, he adores turtle ducks most of all. Amusing and endearing."

"Yes," Katara nodded slowly, letting the light trickle between the leaves and paint her face with a mixture of light and shadow. "It is."

"But that has always been Zuko's way. Though he seldom offers affection, let alone love to anything or anyone, once he does it is an unbreakable bond, stronger than any other. A thing to treasure no doubt, for it could be a double-edged sword."

Katara looked then, pushing her eyes up to study Iroh's face. His features were gentle and kind, yet a deeper meaning was nestled in among the amber depths. His mouth was a delicate smile, eyes winking at her from his spot at the edge of the pond.

"Oh…" Katara's mind had flushed, she couldn't formulate any cognitive words to respond. She just looked at Iroh and between them it seems an exchange occurred silently.

Calls reached the companions ears as stewards and guards hurried across the grounds, hustling to complete the multitude of duties laid out before them for the day. With a weary smile Iroh pulled himself to his feet, clutching his back tenderly in the way that old men were known to do. He extended a hand to the young ambassador, mumbling, "Years are not kind to bones as old as mine, even in weather as pleasant as this."

Katara smiled, grasping the elders hands and coming to her feet. The two bid each other farewell, promising to rejoin soon for breakfast.

Katara began carving her path back up to her quarters, nodding respectfully to the nobles that she passed, and the servants as well. When she turned the final corner leading to her room she saw a figure gliding toward her. He was tall, and strong, eluding a sense of power and fiery. But most of all he was familiar.

"Lady Katara," he greeted with formality, though she saw the glimmer of happiness in his golden eyes. His clothes were plain, probably due to the fact that he usually trained after breakfast and these were his sparring clothes.

"Zuko," Katara's heart trembled at the sight of him, her body washing with heat.

"Heading to breakfast?" He stopped in front of her, eyes trained on her face. In the shadows his eyes looked dark, his gaze intense as he peered into her cerulean irises.

"Yes." Her eyes met his, and then his darted down, trailing up her body, then arching an eyebrow.

"Dressed like that?" He smirked, mischief glinting across his face.

"Yeah what's wrong with this…." Katara looked down and realized she was still wearing bedroom robes and her night clothes. Her face flushed involuntarily but her voice betrayed nothing.

"So what if I am? When did you become my fashion advisor?" she giggled as the joke turned on him.

"I'm not..I just…ok then come on, we should head down," he cooed, calling her bluff as he guided her backward towards the dining hall. Her eyes widened and then she whirled around, dodging his grasp gracefully and plunging down the hall shouting, "But if you insist, I wouldn't want to disappoint _His Majesty _with my attire!" He trudged down the hallway after her, rolling his eyes, though the crooked smile that tweaked his lips was unmistakable.

Katara slid into her room, leaving the door open slightly and Zuko brushed in after her. He leaned against her minuscule desk as she shed her robe, leaving only the thin night wear to cover her.

Zuko's eyes scanned Katara's outfit, his eyes burning as his face flushed with heat. He conveyed none of it however when he chuckled softly, eyes downcast, hiding the smirk that curved his lips.

"I never said I disapproved of _that_ outfit."

Katara's eyes flicked up to meet his, and this time hers shone with an edge of mischief. She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying to a seductive rhythm. She came to stand right in front of Zuko, her hand whispering across the cloth that covered his chest. She bent forward, feeling the teat rolling off his body like a rampant fire, his chest rising and falling at an increasingly rapid rate. Her lips came to rest against his ear, her legs straddling his, hands in his chest.

"Do you like it?" she whispered in a moment of bravery, a sudden rush of courage bursting through her. Her mind spun, every part of her honed on him, feeling his chest move beneath her breast, his heart thundering against hers.

A groan was what he managed in response, pushing his lips against hers, pulling her body against his. Her skin was cool, refreshing against his, it made his breath catch in his throat, his limbs numb with the taste, the feel. Her hair drifted across her shoulders, brushing against his stomach as he trailed kisses down her neck, her chest. He clutched the small of her back with one hand, letting the other drift behind him, to support the weight on the desk.

And with a crinkle and a rustle, a few papers fell to the ground, like the gentle wings of moths. fluttering through the air with a chorus of whispers. They broke apart, both hunching to regather the unsettled papers.

Zuko's fingers caught on several, pulling them from the ground and positioning them atop the table. But as he moved back to Katara, one letter caught his eyes, scrawling, messy letters splashed across the crinkled parchment. Zuko's hand shot out, pulling the letter back to him and examining it in the crisp light of the cool room.

"Zuko no! Wait!" Katara began but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

As his gaze trailed down the page, his expression changed. His eyes narrowed until they were only slits, his fists tightening against the page, his body growing hot, almost unbearably so, until he stopped, reaching the last letters on the page, and the sloppy signature.

There was a single moment of deafening silence, thick and suffocating and frightening as Katara stared at the Fire Lord, and he at the page. Then the parchment began to smolder, smoke curling from the edges as if from a dragon's nostrils. And it burst into flames, a blazing torch in place of the little letter.

And the only sound was the roar of the flames, the sizzling of dying paper, until Zuko whispered, so quietly it would have been almost inaudible if Katara hadn't been clinging onto every word.

"So….. Looks like somebody's Avatar misses them." His words themselves weren't harsh, but the slicing tone of the Fire Lord's voice gave them an awful cruelty that made Katara cringe.

"Zuko, it's not what…." she began, voice trembling like a single leaf in a mighty hurricane.

"No…no I understand now Katara." There was an impossible venom in his voice. "That's it then….I was some…consolation I suppose. To tie you over until you could return to your precious Aang." His eyes were trained on the embers of the fire, the sparks that dwindled away on the iron floor of her chambers, like stars dying in a black night.

"Zuko you don't understand. Aang feels that way but I…" her voice was shaking now as she stepped toward him, reaching for his arm. But he knocked it aside, eyes jerking up to meet hers.

The deathly quiet was gone from his tone, replaced by a growling yell that made the walls shudder.

"No, I understand perfectly! And that's just great because you weren't anything to me either!" he seethed. His voice left the chamber eerily quiet, a void formed by the lack of noise, mirroring the one his words had torn in her heart. She felt all the residual warmth from their embrace drain out of her, seeping from her bones and into the cold floor, leaving her nothing but her bitter, frigid, quaking with pain and turmoil.

He flung the door to the chamber open, striding out the door, pausing when only his hand was on the door, his face hidden from view. And this time his voice was more gentle, but there was a definitive edge, a cool, dangerous spike to his words.

"You don't need to pretend anymore for me." A pause echoed through the room as his hand shifted on the door. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he fought back the rising fury that burned against his chest.

"I'll see you at breakfast Ambassador Katara." The door clanged with a dry, creaking shatter. It left the room hollow, empty, an endless crevice that felt as if it could never be sealed. Perhaps it was the way he said "Ambassador" or the tone of indifference, replacing his voice.

Zuko always felt something, never lacked fiery or anger or happiness or….Whatever it was he had always had something powerful fueling him, defining him. But when he said those words they were as empty as her heart felt now. Katara's knees felt weak and she had no urge to stave off the shivers that wracked her body. She slump to the floor, feeling the cold iron grasp her. The pain reminded her she was there, she was alive. Reminded her that the terrible cascading hole she felt in her heart hadn't torn her apart completely.

A wave rushed up from Katara's stomach, rushing across her face like a waterfall. A pool formed at her knees and the only noise in the room was the soft hiss of the dying embers and her own wracking sobs.

**A/N: I know it's terrible! But keep following to see what happens between the two! Once again, reviews are a personal favorite of mine:) It helps to keep me motivated, and I love to hear what everyone thinks!**


	6. Chapter 6

A endless black permeated the room like a terrible storm enclosing the space in a grim, dismal pitch that was only broken by the lone candle flickering in the perilous web of shadows.

The doors to Zuko's chambers shrieked at they slid across the cold iron floor. The light refracting across the room from beyond the threshold was like a beacon, piercing the darkness that settled within the chamber. It made Zuko wince, his head whipping up in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He snarled, groaning at his Uncle who crept into the room, bearing his most favorite adornment, a tea tray. He slid the door shut with a little kick, coming to Zuko's desk and setting the tray down, giving the Fire Lord a wry smile.

In the dim lighting of the room he appeared older, his skin hanging with the years, white and thin, as if all luster had fallen from it. His hair was growing whiter still and the shadows cast a solemn look about him, darkness playing against his once cheerful face. The only redeeming features were his wide smile and his eyes. His eyes never seemed to lose the vital youth that illustrated his soul's depths. That was some mercy in the decimating avalanche of aging that took ones breathe as fast as it had given it.

"I have missed you at the meals for the last several days Fire Lord Zuko. I came to make sure that your mounds of paperwork hadn't gobbled you up," Iroh chuckled, eyeing the rather small pile of parchment grouped in the corner of his desk, untouched. "Perhaps it wasn't the papers that were keeping you, though?" A question stretched across Iroh's face as he poured a cup of tea.

"I've been…busy," the Fire Lord grumbled, glaring at his uncle with unrefined irritation. He knew the explanation wasn't entirely true. Or true at all. The fact his uncle had brought up his recent absences made him bristle with contempt, as though he had raked flames across a scarcely healed wound. He had hoped the facade of busy, overwhelmed Fire Lord would keep anybody from asking questions. But then again, Uncle wasn't just anybody.

"Ah. I see. It seems the Ambassador has been busy too. I've scarcely seen the Lady Katara." There was a knowing in Uncle's voice, a tone that Zuko knew was meant to inform that he would not be deceived. Zuko chanced a look, only to glimpse Iroh staring down at him, an expectant look gleaming at Zuko over the rim of his raised tea cup.

Zuko refused to submit. His uncle could think as he wished but he would not allow him to dance into his chambers and plaster accusations on him. His reasons were his alone, not up for speculation on a whim. He seethed inwardly, hands clenching his desk as he remembered the day he had stopped going to meals in public. The day he and Katara had fought.

He had gone to dinner that night, intending to treat her as no more than a political figure, a representative for Republic City. That was her duty, as he reminded himself, that was how he should see her, how everyone else would see her. But unfortunately, as he had discovered, he could not see her as just that.

They had been seated almost directly across from one another and although he had done his best to avoid her gaze, he found himself caught in her azure glare. They both dripped with tension, bodies locked into rigid states of unease as they both fought inner battles to remain cool and indifferent. Zuko's heart twisted as he fought to maintain interest in the conversation with a particularly persistent noble, even whilst her gaze settled on him like a million knives gouging into his soul. As the evening drew on nobody's mood lightened and Zuko felt as though a thousand shadows hovered around him. He only sought the serenity of sleep, the refreshment of a easy slumber.

The dinner had ended and Zuko had thought to proceed directly to his rooms. As he meandered down the long hallways, he glimpsed a figure trotting along before him. He followed quietly, not taking much interest. Until he heard a familiar trill ringing through his bones.

_Katara!_

As he stepped closer he saw that it wasn't a sound of laughter or even surprise. It was an anguished gasp that had escaped her lips like a bird swinging free from it's trap. It was short and loud and was only followed by a hollow, terrible silence. She leaned back against the wall, struggling to contain the waves of sorrow grasping at the rear of her throat, threatening to rush forth. Each breath was followed with a painful wheeze and Zuko felt his stomach constrict with turmoil and anger. Anger at Katara and at Aang. But most deeply and powerfully he felt a burning anger at himself. He stepped forward, on the cusp of awakening her to his presence. Then, without a sound he was a ghost sweeping down the hallway, back to his rooms, and to find himself alone with the brooding, whirlwind that made up his thoughts.

Zuko's hands tightened to fists on his desk as he glared at the tea his uncle had pushed toward him.

"Uncle." Zuko's words were measured, but there was an unmistakable hardness under them.

"I don't need tea and I don't need lectures about not attending public dining. I am the Fire Lord and I have every right to take my meals in private and not be questioned." This time the edge in his voice was evident, though Iroh appeared immune to the blade, perhaps from years of practice.

"Of course you are Fire Lord. I only wished to speak with you. To present an ear if perhaps you sought one. Sometimes one finds that the heaviest burdens are simply words and thoughts waiting to be shed onto listening ears." Iroh caught the hard glint of his nephew's eyes and knew that his efforts were futile. When Zuko did not wish to talk, only time would cure his silence. Time and space for him to sort out his own thoughts before he welcomed another into his realm.

"I also came to give you this." In his outstretched hand lay a tanned, wrinkled scroll, sealed with a golden ribbon but nothing more as a seal of identification than that. Zuko looked at the letter, then flung his eyes up to his uncle, searching his weary face.

Finally he managed, "Who gave this to you?"

"One who can be trusted," was Iroh's shaded response. Zuko narrowed his eyes in return, though his hand didn't move for the letter. It was frozen, as the cold fingers of anticipation, fear, and dread slipped through his veins.

"Uncle…..Is it…."

"It is for your eyes alone, Fire Lord" was his only reply. When Zuko's hand didn't budge he set the parchment gently on the desk, then collected the tea tray, except for Zuko's simmering cup. A moment later he slipped through the door, exiting with a shivering bang.

The Fire Lord's eyes lingered on the letter for what felt like hours before he finally managed to command his hands into action. With fingers that trembled he grasped the letter, feeling the thin brittle parchment yield to his grasp. His heart fluttered as he undid the familiar, haunting gold ribbon, a ghost of his past reawakened. He unfurled the letter and began to read the thin, lilting glyphs that were woven across the page.

_Zuko._

_I…._

Katara found her feet carrying her down the hall, past the various rooms and chambers, towards the courtyard and the pond. Her steps were whispers upon the cobblestones, ghosts in the night, dancing through the moonlight as she made her way to the glistening pond. The light of the moon cast a eerie, serene light across everything it touched. It was a painting, a landscape painted with a iridescent light, a million beautiful caresses singing a peaceful prayer. Even the whistling grass joined in the chorus.

As Katara hopped down the steps and made her way to the oak tree by the edge of the pond she felt the alarming notion that she wasn't alone. Like claws grasping her, cold and sharp, she knew that she wasn't the only one in the yard and the thought raised bumps on her skin. She turned to go, and then a voice chimed throughout the mist.

"Who's there?" It was a sharp question, an unmistakable voice.

"Zuko." Katara wasn't sure if she spoke the words aloud or in her head. Her body froze, the talons squeezing around her, sucking the breath from her lungs. With effort she pulled herself around, taking hesitant steps until she stood just beside the tree, hidden from the Fire Lord who sat at the edge of the water.

"Show yourself or I will not hesitate to…"

"It's me." The words were simple but when they left her mouth they seemed to put a thousand miles between her and Zuko. Silence snaked between them, waiting and watching as the two sat, neither looking at the other, but both unable to escape.

The silence was deafening, so much so that Katara wished to cover herself, to shrink away into a little alcove somewhere and forget everything she had ever felt for Zuko, everything that had caused this entire mess.

_No! _She chastised herself mentally. _I am a woman of the Watertribe, the last Waterbender in the South Pole. I do not run from anything! I ill face this._

"Zuko I need to talk to you." She emerged from behind the tree, fully exposing herself to the Fire Lord. The water and the moonlight cast shimmering waves upon his pale face, making it a mask of ever-changing expression and emotion, perfectly displayed yet unreadable. Katara spun around to face him, but he kept his eyes trained on the water, as though its depths held mysterious, alluring treasures beyond comprehension.

"Katara…"

"No! You said your piece and now it is my turn! You seem to think you can march around and accuse me of things I never did, shun me like I never existed because of a stupid letter! A letter!" Her words rushed out, spewing forth in an uncontrollable torrent that left her breathless, rage flooding through her veins. The cold had left her body, replaced by a flushing heat that tore through her like wildfire.

Zuko looked at her then, his face splashed with surprise that slowly slipped into anger. He slid to his feet, turning to face her, heat rushing from his body to mingle with hers. He came closer, his face only inches from hers. His breath was hot, sweet. His eyes blazed with fury, but also a sadness and pain that clung there like shadows.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" His words were whispers, deadly in the gleam of the moon light.

"I know who I am talking to! Fire Lord Zuko! Zuko! I am talking to you!" She brought her face closer to his, so he could taste her words and feel the power with which she spoke them.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like this? Especially after what you did to me! Used me! Katara I am neither dumb nor naive. And even if I as I could still see what was written in that letter!" His voice was a shout ringing in the sallow light. She could feel his heart beating, even as hers thrummed against her chest. His eyes burned with a quickly fading anger, simmering away to reveal the pain in their depths, like dying embers that sent shivers through her spine.

In a bare whisper he concluded, "He loves you." His eyes sunk then, and Katara felt her own heart sink. She had known that, though she could never admit it to herself. And now, hearing the words out loud, spawned from Zuko's mouth, they cut her walls away as if they were nothing more than thin wisps of mist. Even as his words had hurt her, they had taken him sevenfold, tormenting him with the unwanted truth they held.

She took his face then, lifting it to hers so that their eyes met. There was still a flicker of anger in his, but it was overwhelmed by pain.

"I would never use you Zuko," she said as her hand fell away, but her voice rose as she continued. "And maybe that letter….upset you. But it doesn't matter because I didn't write it and it contained nothing of my feelings! And you didn't stop to wait, to hear what I felt, what I had to say. I thought after…everything I at least deserved that much." Her voice broke then, sending a shiver through Zuko's heart. Her eyes glistened with tears and pain and torment, and when he saw that all else was lost on him and all that he could muster was concern. His anger slipped away, replaced by longing, longing to help her, to reassure her and ease her turmoil.

A terrible feeling wracked his body, guilt seeping into his skin like frigid rain drops through thin fabric.

"You…You do. You deserve more." He managed, this time pulling her eyes to meet his. Her tears had escaped now, painting her face with long lines, turned iridescent in the silver moonlight. He caught one with his thumb, pushing it aside. Despite the tremors in her breathing she continued.

"You need to understand. It doesn't matter what Aang wants or feels." Her voice was surprisingly strong, commanding as she spoke.

"It only matters what I think. What I want. And I want you." Her eyes locked on his then and he felt his blood sing in his veins, his heart thrumming in exhalation. He kissed her then, pressing his lips to hers. She wound her hands around his neck, looping them around as he pulled her closer. His breath was hot on her, almost as if flames were licking her bare skin. Her heart shared in her joy, hammering against his in a chorus of forgiveness and passion. She spun him then, placing one hand against his chest, pushing him against the tree. He slid down the trunk, ignoring the bite of bark against his back, too entranced with her to mind the pain. It was a more than fair trade.

He pulled her against his lap then, so she straddled him. Her warmth crawled against him and his heart burned against her. But it was a good burn, it made her feel alive and rampant and all the more emblazoned. He trailed kisses down her neck, soft whispers and caresses against her shoulder and collarbone. Finally she settled her head against his chest and reveled in the feel of his chest rising furiously, the thundering of his heart against her head.

"Katara. You should know. What I said before… I lied." His voice rustled her hair, a whisper that tickled her face. She raised an eyebrow and peered up at him, slivers of worry slipping into her mind. He didn't look at her, only gazed out at the still waters dancing in the glow of the moon.

"You mean…a great deal to me. So much that….it scares me." But Katara's head had returned to her spot nestled on his chest. He glanced down, unsure if she was awake or asleep. He shook his head, a smirk pulling up one corner of his mouth. The first smile he'd adorned since the day they'd fought. The realization and his confession, whether she'd heard or not, troubled him in a terrible, exhilarating way, like electricity flooding every vein of his body.

He looked down once more, still wondering if she had been awake, and stroked her long brown hair, listening to the gentle lap of the water on the bank and watching as the great oak shed it's ornaments, the leaves sending ripples through the taut pond.

And the couple lay there, like a living extension of the oak's thick trunk, swathed in the gossamer gowns of the moon rays, and appearing for all the world to be at peace


	7. Chapter 7

_Shadows whispered across the ground like ghosts, beckoning him forward. He wove between the alcoves of trees, unaware of his feet hopping across the ground, hardly disturbing the thick, wet grass and the gnarled arms of the encroaching pines. The moon slipped through the leaves, like silver webs laid across the villainous wood. And then he reached the clearing and the silver web expanded into a sheet of iridescence, bathing the clearing in a haunting light. And there she was. Dark hair washing over her back, not looking at him, but head tilted upward, reverent as she gazed at the sky, glittering with a thousand diamonds that danced in her eyes. _

_And he knew it, before it happened he knew the dark presence that enveloped the clearing. He tried to speak, tried to call out her name but the words were like daggers in his throat and the only sound he managed to emit was a strangled sob. And as he rushed forward, heedless of the impending doom, until a blast of heat, like the sun's own kiss thrust him backward. His body shattered against a trunk, jarring his mind so that he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was a prisoner, captured in the inabilities of his own body, tortured as the events unfolded before him like a scene from a play he'd seen everyday._

_And it happened just as he knew it would, every movement and sound like clockwork as he sat in strangled silence, breathless and desperate, yet a feeling of reserve swept through him as well. The flames engulfed her, like a hungry dragon they ravaged the clearing, sucking her into it's blazing depths. If she cried out he could not hear, but he could see her figure writhing in terror and pain as the azure flames tore through her, the woods, and his dreams. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and the moon was eaten by the endless burning, leaving only hot blue flames and dark, cold sky. The stars had disappeared and now only a thick black cape hung over the earth. Then he found his voice. And he screamed._

His heart thundered against his chest as he flung himself up from his bed, wrenched out of his dream into the cool grips of reality. His skin was slick with sweat, but he wasn't surprised. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dabbed at his clammy temples.

Zuko's chest was still rising and falling furiously as he slunk to his desk, examining the display carefully, though it had not changed since the night before. His mind was a tangle of confusion, thoughts and emotions flitting in and out like sparks skipping inside his head.

He settled a hand onto the cool iron of the desk and let himself consume a breathe of cool morning air. He steadied his mind with another breath, then crept over to his balcony. He spread the doors wide, exposing his room to the sharp rush of morning that overtook the darkness in his room. He winced at the sudden brightness, but welcomed the crisp air. The mornings were a new beginning, a renewal and a promise of hope.

He settled a hand on the stone railing, smiling lightly as the ruckus of quacks from the quarreling turtle ducks rose from the pond below. Wisps of golden light chased the mist through the gardens, and Zuko could hear the rustle of the palace staff beginning their day. The sun was higher than Zuko had expected, and he was alarmed for a moment, wondering if he had overslept.

He had been awake late the night before, hunched over his desk, musing over his plans and struggling to keep his eyes open and his mind comprehending.

His thoughts returned to him now and he brushed a hand through his ruffled hair.

_I promised Uncle only a year, possibly two, _he thought, picking up where his weariness had caused him to leave off. _I told him that was how long I needed to put things in order. And after that I wouldn't need his help as often, and he could return to his tea shop. And now…he will never agree to this. But…I must try. It's the only way. There is nobody else I trust._

A knock on the door crushed the silence in his chamber, pervading his thoughts like a quick sword. He leaped to his wardrobe, grabbing for a shirt. His fingers had just snatched the fabric when he heard the unmistakable shriek of his chamber door. He whirled around, a hard mask plastered across his face. But when he saw who it was his features melted into something kinder and a crooked smile played on his lips.

Her eyes glimmered in a playful manner. "I have the honor of waking the Fire Lord to ask if he is coming to breakfast."

He narrowed his eyes just barely. "They have you running errands?"

The amusement was evident, painted on her face, making her look all the more beautiful. A smile graced her lips, turning them upward in a delicate curve. "No. But your uncle suspected that had you been sleeping, I would be one of the few people capable of waking you. Without coming to harm that is."

He smiled then, and she walked forward into the room. He caught her hand spinning her to him with little effort. Her body was cool against his, refreshing, like plunging into a ice river. It made him feel alive.

"Who says I wouldn't harm you?" Playful menace simmered in his amber eyes. He stroked her chin with his thumb, his hand against the small of her back. Her eyes returned his jesting, laughter drifting in their cerulean depths.

"True. Perhaps he meant you _couldn't _hurt me?" She pushed against his chest then sending him sprawling back against his desk. She followed, straddling his legs with hers, meeting his eyes with laughter, but also a dare, a challenge.

He kissed her then, hot lips pressed to hers. She grabbed his shoulders then, running her hands across his bare shoulders, while he pulled her to him, feeling the shape of her body conform and meld to his. She let her hands drift through his hair, lips lingering on his neck, sweet breath blushing against his skin.

She smelled intoxicating, cherry blossoms permeated the air around her. She moved closer then, pushing her breasts against his warm chest. His heart quickened in response and he groaned as her thighs rose until she had wrapped her legs completely around his waist.

He pushed off the shoulders of her dress then, paying careful attention to her smooth shoulders, cool skin brushing his lips.

And she gasped then, a quick sound that escaped her throat. She felt the heat of his body burning against her skin, like a flame had engulfed her, ripping across her skin and rushing through her body. She could feel his pulse against her skin, feel the life that was within him. She relished the feel of his body against her. His lips on her skin. And she was overcome with a passionate desire, a need for more. She reached for the fastenings of her dress, meaning to shrug it off, but as she puzzled over them, his eyes met hers.

Their golden depths were shadowed with want and lust, especially in lew of her partially bared body. But there was something else, causing him to pause, to consider. Katara couldn't decipher it, could only wonder. Was it fear, shame, pain? His eyes glistened with it and she couldn't deny that something was unsettling him. And now it had unsettled her, making her stomach clench with unease.

Zuko answered the question in her eyes by saying, "We can't keep them waiting. Next time my Uncle may be foolish enough to send someone I can harm." Whatever feelings had been tormenting him had evaporated, replaced by a mischievous shimmer and a faint, crooked smile.

"You're right," Katara agreed, smiling despite the tugging inhibition that had nestled into the back of her mind. Zuko dashed into a shirt, pulling it over his head and quickly snapping his hair up into a ponytail. He slung a casual robe over the ensemble, offering an arm to Katara and whisking her out of the room.

And as both of them sauntered down the corridors, they struggled to leave their tormented thoughts behind in the shadowed chamber.

Several hours later Zuko dismissed himself from a brief conversation with the Military Chief and several of his officers. While the conversation was of some importance, the Fire Lord found his mind wandering, slipping away from the tasks at hand to more private thoughts. As the sun drifted lazily to the horizon, like a autumn leaf torn from a bow, fluttering to the forest floor, Zuko finally excused himself, bowing politely and whirling down the hall.

He didn't think, only let his feet lead him to his destination. His face had a determined set to it as he ascended through the palace, but his stomach churned with the quaking throws of fear and anxiety. When he had reached his destination he paused, feet unwilling to continue onward. Great doors stretched before him, like the gaping mouth of a beast. In the darkness it seemed that the shadows within were waiting to swallow him whole.

He didn't fear the contents of the room, or even what he would ask, but he did hesitate, knowing the journey that would lay before him if he continued. But he also knew it was necessary, though whether it was reasonable or not was debatable. He could feel it like a cold fire nestled in the deepest recesses of him, burning for years, unabated yet never growing, now just beginning to warm and send tremors of anticipation and need through him. He clenched a piece of rolled parchment in his hand, feeling it wrinkle under his fierce grasp, and somehow its presence reassured him.

He took in a breath, letting it slide through him with a refreshing whisper and then reached out to knock on the door, though he certainly didn't have to.

"Come in, Nephew," came the muffled voice from inside the room. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as he helped the great doors to swing open. To his dismay, they didn't respond with a shrill cry as his own chamber doors did. He grumbled inwardly and shot the doors a reproachful look.

"How did you know it was me Uncle?" Inside the room, Iroh sat with a single candle flickering, hot tongues licking the darkness that permeated the room. The last rays of dying sun painted the room in streaks of light, casting blazing flames across the floor. Iroh's back was toward Zuko, his shoulders rising evenly with each serene breath. When it appeared he was not going to favor Zuko with a response, he continued.

"I have something I need talk to you about." His own voice sounded desperate, even vulnerable to himself. He mentally steadied himself, knowing that this wasn't time for weakness. He knew what he wanted and he needed to seek it out.

"I have told you Zuko, I always have open ears and an open heart. Speak."

_Zuko. _Despite his torrent of emotions, he smiled at his uncle's back, just barely. Sometimes he enjoyed hearing his name, basic and unaccompanied by title or flourish. At the worst of times it had been his only true possession, and at the best it had defined him. It was part of him, just as his scar was, and it was something that he had gained purely by virtue of being himself. It grounded him in a way that nothing else could.

"Its more of a question actually. I'm leaving." As the words fell from his mouth, like a gush of water spilling forth, he waited in the utter silence that followed. His uncle did not answer, only continued sucking in deep, even breathes. The flames in front of him did not even react to the revelation.

"Uncle. I need to ask you….As your Fire Lord I ask you. I know you may not want to but you must understand….and you probably will hate me for asking you because I know it was never what you wanted….but this….it's something I have to do…I don't know how long it will take but…" He could feel himself babbling but found it hard to control the tumble of words that flew from his mouth. Finally he managed to dam the flood. With a hushed breath he stepped froward, imploring his uncle.

"Uncle. Please. Will you…agree to run the Fire Nation in my stead?" The quiet that followed the question could have filled centuries. It was heavy with anticipation, need, desperation and other, less identifiable emotions.

As Zuko felt his cause was lost and began to explore more convincing reasons and incentives to deploy, Iroh shuffled, rising to his feet and facing Zuko. In the dashes of light that stoked his features his face looked solemn, troubled, but there was also a glimmer of understanding and acceptance in the shadowed curves and lines.

"If you so wish it Nephew, I will do it." Shock hit Zuko like a tidal wave, swiping away his words and making his mind whirl. He had expected him to decline even refuse, not accept without so much as an explanation. His mouth opened, pausing slightly ajar. He thought he saw a faint smile brush his uncle's mouth, though the shadows made it hard to be sure.

"But….you will? You don't even want to know why I'm leaving…..or where I'm going?" Zuko's hand rose then, brandishing the scrunched roll of parchment clenched in his fist.

Iroh shook his head slowly, ushering the letter away. "I know that the war has left many things broken and many things unfinished. I trust your reasons for leaving must be of dire importance, to leave the nation you so care for in a time of such need. You have grown wise as of late Zuko." He moved forward, putting one firm hand on Zuko's shoulder. The flitting light made Iroh's eyes appear to glitter with tears, though Zuko could not be sure.

"You have grown to be the leader your people need. You have made many steps along your path, the path to become the great man I know you can be." He grabbed Zuko them, lurching him forward into a warm embrace. Over his shoulder he asked, "When must you depart?"

Zuko stepped back then, gazing down at his Uncle with such a collage of emotions it was hard to sort them out. His heart rose with pride at his uncle's words, warmed by his confidence and acceptance of his decision.

Solemnly, but with conviction he admitted, "Tonight."

Iroh node, face unreadable. "I trust that the necessary preparations have been taken care of?"

"Yes. My military leaders and the Council know I will be leaving on royal business. They have been given no details, though. You will reign in my stead." Iroh nodded again and a weary mask enveloped his features, though he voiced none of his thoughts. Finally he looked at Zuko, eyes stern but kind.

"You must depart quickly then Fire Lord Zuko. Nobody accompanies your party?"

"No," Zuko shook his head. "Nobody."

Iroh raised an eye but again did not speak. His voice was filled with conviction when he spoke again. "Very well."

Zuko sensed their conversation had come to a close and he nodded again, holding his hand out to his uncle for one final time. Instead his uncle pulled him into another embrace, transmitting his warmth and care and love of his nephew, his son, through that interaction. When he finally released him, he stepped back, as Zuko continued toward the doors. As his hand reached the iron doors, cold as dead stone against his grasp, his uncle spoke, barely a whisper though Zuko heard it as clear as if it had been shouted in his ear.

"The war has destroyed many things Zuko. Things that can never be repaired, no matter how hard we wish it. However, some things can be salvaged, reconciled. Go with strength, my nephew, and heal the wounds the war has wrought on your family. Sew the remainder of your family together with love and truth, make it stronger than it once was, as I never could with mine."

His words rang through Zuko's mind, filling ever crevice of his body with an alien mixture of sorrow and hope. His eyes threatened him with moisture that burned and he blinked furiously before returning his gaze to his uncle. The once cold flame inside of him burned with a heat he thought had been extinguished long ago and his limbs vibrated with energy.

"Yes Uncle." He spoke quietly, not knowing how to transfer the flourish of emotions into words. Instead he gave a yank, slipping silently through the door. The light of the solo candle drowned in the darkness of the room and with it's dying light it cast mournful shadows against Iroh's face. His voice echoed through the chambers, bouncing off the cold walls into the lonely abyss.

"Be safe my son."

Zuko paused before the door. He was dressed in all black, devoid of any identifying material, and for all the world he appeared to be a part of the yawning shadows cast against the chamber doors. In his hand he clutched a small letter, sealed with a red ribbon, the crest of a dragon and a flame sealed against it. His personal emblem.

He crouched before the doors, watching the light settle underneath the door, listening for movement, of signs that the occupant was not in the throws of sleep. When he hard nothing he reached down to slip the tawny parchment beneath the door. Just as he set it against the cool floor, a voice rang out of the black, like an assassins knife, piercing through his body and locking him in a deadly still.

"And where are you going?" She slunk over, snatching the letter in one delicate hand, careful not to disrupt the finely rolled parchment. She held it before her. a blatant accusation hanging in the air. Seconds later she gave voice to it.

"A letter Zuko? Really? You were going to leave with nothing but a letter to explain?" Her eyes were black with betrayal and anger, and tinted with glimmers of hurt, her voice a deadly, sickening quiet that almost made him wish she was yelling.

Surprise painted his handsome features, as well as a hidden sorrow and guilt.

"Katara how did…..? What are you doing…why?" He stuttered, unsure how to respond. He hadn't

expected to confront her face to face. Now that he was, he wasn't sure he could face the fury and the sorrow that warred within her.

"Me?!" Her voice was incredulous, a hiss that slithered through the empty hallway. "What am I doing? I could ask you the same question! You were going to leave, without so much as a goodbye? And it's not even that," she could feel her own voice quivering, could feel the tears boiling to the surface. She knew by the look on his face, the concern and sadness, that he heard it too. But it wasn't just about her and she refused to be angry for selfish reasons. Or to admit that the thought of him leaving tore at her heart like a storm, ripping and pulling at her until she felt weak, vulnerable, and lost.

"What about the Fire Nation? Your people Zuko! You're just going to…to leave them? I don't understand!" Her voice shook and rose, the whispers gone, replaced by rising fury that overcame her whole body. "Why?" It escaped her lips, like a plea, leaving her weary and sagging, as if the words had taken every last bit of fight out of her. She rested one hand against the cold wall, steadying herself against the iron strength.

Zuko stood then, taking her in his arms, offering his support as she sank into his body, even as she tried to fight it.

"Katara." He was calm, his voice containing conviction, but also a strange desire, for her understanding and acceptance. Her body was cold against his, and he stroked her hair, feeling her shiver. He pulled her eyes to him then, setting a finger against her trembling chin, watching her shining eyes glow in the darkness.

"You have to understand. You of all people…you have to understand." His voice rang with a pleading edge now as he searched inside his clothes, and retrieved the letter he had offered his uncle earlier. Instead of declining it as he had, she took it, suspicion and curiosity flickering in her eyes. She unfurled the crinkled page, feeling the wrinkled lines and watching the thin lines form sprawling characters across the page. Her expression morphed as her eyes slid down the letter, from anger and betrayal, to surprise, then understanding and perhaps even a glimmer of pity, and hope.

When her eyes returned to his she did not speak, only portraying her emotions as they were, scrawled across her face like a piece of art for him to interpret. Finally her mouth opened, but it was a few seconds before she whispered a response.

"Your mother is alive?"

"Yes." Understanding bloomed in her, spreading comprehension and a strange relief poured through her. Her heart filled with sympathy, knowing how her own feelings for her mother had overwhelmed her, become more important than anything else. And when she needed understanding then, Zuko had been there for her. And now he had the chance to save his own mother, to reunite with her.

The revelation caused such a tornado of emotions that Katara felt herself becoming drowsy. She felt joy for him, and excitement, understanding but also a twinge of jealousy, piercing like a needle inside her. She pushed that away and leapt toward him, crashing into him and slinging her arms around his neck. He accepted her into his arms, cradling her body in his, feeling his heart hum with relief. She understood as nobody else could. And that acceptance and care made him feel at home surrounded in her embrace, as few other things could at moments such as this.

When they finally broke apart he pressed his lips against hers, a short, passionate kiss that left both of them tingling, heat pouring through their bodies, electricity crackling through their veins.

"When do you leave?" She whispered against his cheek, heat blossoming across his skin.

"Tonight."

She nodded, face furrowed in a mask of thought. The she lifted her eyes to his, determination wrought throughout.

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" He shouted his response, then hearing the echo of his words against the walls he checked himself. His next words were a hush, a hiss against her face.

"Katara, no. It's too dangerous! I should go alone. Everything is taken care of, I go alone. I leave tonight, unaccompanied to travel to the Earth Kingdom on a boat, in disguise. Nobody will know where I am going. My subjects and the Court, even the Council will be told I am making a diplomatic visit to the Fire Nation Colonies and Republic City. That alibi should give me enough time to find my mother. If not….arrangements can be made. I will go alone," he stated firmly, then more gently he lifted her face to his, pressing his lips lightly against hers, like a soft caress of wind, a lick of flames against her skin. Barely there and yet so powerful.

"I won't be gone long Katara. I'll return safely. I promise."

Her eyes bore into his and he caught the shimmer the faint lateen light cast, eerie shadows of darkness and light mingling on her face, melting to create a magnificent and terrifying collage against her dark skin.

"No you won't be gone from me long. Or at all. I'm coming with you." It was a statement, not a question but still Zuko protested.

"Katara no, I won't let you! Please! I'm begging you, stay here." She shook her head and he continued despite the stubborn set of her jaw. "I won't let you."

"What will you do? Keep me prisoner here? Good luck with that! Escape in the middle of the night on Komodo rhino? I'll follow you on Appa. Something tells me a flying bison can out pace an Komodo rhino. I'm coming, whether we travel together or not. Plus Appa is faster, you can't debate that, Zuko."

Zuko searched her face for any hint of indecision he could exploit, any weakness to make her give up this crazy pursuit. He found nothing.

"Spirits Katara!" He groaned, pounding a fist against the wall in frustration. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head and he shook his. "Then I don't really have a choice then do I?"

A smile stretched her weary features and her eyes glistened. She had won.

"Collect you things before I change my mind and leave anyways," he grumbled. Despite his anger, a small part of him welcomed her companionship and courage on the long journey to come. Now he could only pray that no harm came to her. If it did…he wasn't sure if he could live with himself afterwards. His dream came to him and his breath cut his throat, as if it were barbed. But those were thoughts too gruesome to dwell upon.

A short time later the couple had taken flight, the ground fleeing behind them as they left the Royal Palace behind. Katara and Zuko sat atop the Appa, both falling into silence wrought of their weariness. As a shadow they soared through the sky, a ghost illuminated by the luminescence of the waning moon. They traveled across the silver river of moonlight, a lone ship high above the world.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, encouragement and love! It is so motivational and I just love to hear what you guys think of the story and updates. I sincerely thank you all! Keep it up please and thank you :**


	8. Chapter 8

The air sailed around her, a salty caress on her skin as the mist kissed her cheeks. Appa's warm fur cushioned her seat as they soared across the cascade of sapphire that enclosed the world. As she peered up she saw the endless sky, its only adornments the occasional wisp of creamy cloud, mirrored in the sea foam that danced across the swells of the glistening ocean.

Her hair fluttered animatedly against her cheeks, flapping behind her like wings and she took a moment to fill her lungs with the raw morning air. In the distance a figure rose out of the cerulean abyss, a jagged ridge carved of rock, like a earthen serpent slithering against the horizon.

_The Earth Kingdom, _Katara thought. Seeing land after the last several days being plagued with endless leagues of sea was refreshing. Since leaving the Fire Nation she and Zuko had scarcely seen people, flying without interruption in the day and stopping at night on random outcroppings that rose from the sea and offered a repose for the weary travelers. They had stocked up before venturing from the Palace but the supplies were now running low.

_We'll have to stop, _Katara thought, apprehension seeping into her mind as the realization dawned on her. The sun blossomed over the sea, spreading delicate whispers of light streaming across the sky and ocean alike. The sun made her think of her companion, and the hint of a smile tugged at her lips, until she realized she couldn't hear the faint rush of breath, the husk of his unconscious breathing as he wandered through the realms of his dreams.

A moment later a warm rush of breath fondled her cheek.

"You should have woken me," he said as he moved behind her. She was aware of his body, hot against her back. She steadied herself, allowing her heart to return to a regular rhythm as the stammering faded to a slow thrum. She turned her head, taking in his features colored with the shades of new light. His face looked sharp, edged with shadows that caught the curves of his features, but it also looked strong and serene. His handsome features were peaceful, beautiful as the wind stroked his ebony hair. His amber eyes turned to her when she spoke.

"You were awfully tired. I thought I'd let you rest. Besides it isn't like anything would happen that I couldn't handle." She let a sliver of arrogance slide into her voice and smiled. Zuko narrowed his eyes, as though he might have a snarky rebuttal but a smile twisted across his lips and he let the subject fall.

If truth be told he was tired, plagued each night by alternating dreams of equal darkness. His waking dreams were far worse and more trouble, the addition of his own consciousness terrorizing him. But he had a mission, he knew why he had left, and what he must do. He wouldn't let restless nights and undermining thoughts stop him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, crawling to the sacks of supplies that were nestled in Appa's saddle. His hands searched the rough fabric of the bags, though his search was scarcely rewarded. A few meager pieces of fruit were all that he produced.

"Yes," Katara answered, though when she turned her head she could tell that he had discovered the shortage of supplies. Zuko returned with the handfuls of fruit, nestling himself in beside her.

"We'll have to stop for supplies soon," he stated, reaffirming her thoughts. He passed her some fruit and they ate together, mostly in unsheltered silence, letting the wind swirl around them, cutting through thoughts and feelings like razors until nothing remained but the present, the sea and sky folding into one as the sun stretched into the tunnel of blue like a mesmerizing kaleidoscope.

The ice of the air was cool against Katara's face and so she shrugged herself closer to Zuko. He huddled her close, wrapping one firm arm around her shoulders. She pressed her cheek against his chest, and he put his chin atop her head. His hand moved slowly up and down her arm, a heat spreading that enveloped her body. They stared out at the eons that spread before them, endless expanses of land and sea and sky, holding one another as though nobody else had ever existed, nor would they ever exist.

He kissed her then, warm lips pressed against hers, the taste of morning and sweet fruit intoxicating. He pulled her closer and she embraced him more fiercely, pressing her body to his so she could feel the pounding song of his heart against her chest, as if it were her own. She brushed his chest, flaming hot skin against her cold fingers. He trailed kisses, hot and sweet down her neck and collarbone. His hands pulled her closer still, cradling her until she was almost in his lap.

Her skin was like ice against his and she shivered in the morning air, puffs of breath escaping her mouth like tiny clouds. Her body seemed to quiver like a sole leaf in a gale and Zuko brushed her lips behind her ear, letting his breath mingle with the sweet scent of her hair.

"You're cold," he whispered. Her only response was another quaking shiver and a "Mhmmph."

"I can fix that," he whispered and felt the corners of her lips turn upward against the curve of his shoulder. He shrugged of his tunic, setting it aside before tugging her closer. He took a deep breath, letting the cold air shred his lungs like knives. Then he exhaled with a blush of smoke and heat. Katara sighed softly and kissed him again, sliding cool fingers across his chest, to his stomach and sides. Her lips were burst of ice on his hot skin, sending shivers through his entire being. But inside he was warm, blazing with fire that rushed through his limbs, infiltrating his veins and swarming into his hot. His stomach flutter as her lips trailed down his chest and shoulders, to his stomach. He kissed the top of her head, gently, like a moth's kiss, a caress that was barely there but so filled with the emotions waiting to overcome him. His heart thundered and his mind whirled with the cold heat that flushed him. He looked up then and stopped her.

"Look."

The great serpent had grown in stature, yawning into the sky like a great sleeping beast until it ate sea and sky as one, reality rushed back to them and as Appa rose higher onto the rocky plains of the shore, the water lapping at the gauging cliffs.

"We'll have to stop today. For supplies," She whispered. Zuko nodded but his eyes narrowed as he turned the idea over in his head. He was supposed to be on royal business, not traipsing around the Earth Kingdom. If anybody got word that he was deviating from his 'plans' it could be dangerous. Political tensions were already high but if word got out that the Fire Lord was lying about his whereabouts to his own people and sneaking around the Earth Kingdom….well it didn't bode well for anybody. If it could be helped at all he must keep his identity a secret.

A few hours later buildings rose in the distance, little hills against the grassy plains that covered the rock and earth. Katara pulled Appa up short, a mile or so from the village at Zuko's request. They both knew that the bison would draw unwanted attention, attention they could not afford. They dismounted after they hid Appa behind an outcropping of stone. Together they crept across the rocky plains toward the little village. Rock and stone rose around them, like jaws waiting for their prey. The ragged walls cast grotesque shadows against the ground, hiding parts of the sky behind yawning gapes of rock.

Katara and Zuko were both clad in dark clothing, hoping to leave as little impression on theses they met as possible. Zuko's scar was still bared but he had a lengthy hood pulled over his face, hiding his identity in the shadowed depths. The crept along until they reached the town, talking in hushed whispers. Zuko had to stifle laughter as Katara regaled him with the tale of Sokka's first time hunting and Zuko told Katara some of the recent happenings in the Court. He also talked of the towns west of their current position. He told her of his journey as an exile and fugitive, when he had traveled with his uncle in secret through the expanses of the Earth Kingdom. The listened and talked and chuckled until they had reached the town, looking for all the world to be a normal couple traveling and talking, careless and unbidden by the duties of the world.

The plot of land that held the town was rough, patches of grass speckling the land like a checkerboard. The buildings were old, though sturdy enough, set in hues of reds, oranges and darker charcoals and chestnuts. The flag that flapped against the crystal sky was red, a black flame flickering in the wind. The flag was tattered, torn as it licked the sky with frayed edges. A thin stream of smoke coiled in the sky, black and bold, twisting in the breeze.

"It's…it's a Fire Nation colony." Katara's eyes widened and her heart constricted. Zuko nodded slowly, his feet coming to a halt as he stared up at the desecrated flag. "Or was."

"Do you want to o somewhere else…find another village?" Katara turned to Zuko, searching his face, concerning freckling the depths of her eyes. He didn't look at her as he shook his head.

"No. We don't know where we'll find another village. If we keep our heads down we can make it in and out in no time, with no event." And though he did not voice it, he wanted to inspect the town. He hadn't visited a colony since the end of the war. And with no experience with these people, it couldn't hurt to investigate the state of village.

When they shuffled into the town, it was quiet. There were people hustling through the streets, bustling with parcels and bags. But the air of the town was silent, almost as if the citizens were laying in wait, waiting for something to spur activity and motion. The desolation that permeated the village swept through the streets, hanging over them like a heavy blanket. There were whispers and mutters but the life of the place was stifled. The people stepped around Katara and Zuko, snapping quick glances at them and then averting their eyes.

There was a small fruit stand nestled beside a shop and so the couple geared that way. A man, old and frail hunched in front of the stand. He pointed feebly to different item of produce and a slender, weary girl pulled the selections into a basket for him.

The owner of the stand was talking quietly to a thick man, tall and broad. Her eyes darted fretfully between him and the streets.

"…They were here yesterday," the owner stuttered to the man. "They fought off Kioa and his gang, the protesters. They were yelling at the Fire Nation officials to leave or else…" Her breathing became ragged and her brow grew slick with fear. Zuko's eyes narrowed, but he didn't dare say anything. Instead he picked up a papaya and hefted it in one hand, pretending to judge its weight. Under that pretense he continued to eavesdrop.

"Kioa kept saying that this land belonged to the Earth Kingdom now, that the citizens were moving in and there was nothing to stop them. That the soldiers should leave." Her words came out in a torrent and her face was flushed as she relayed her tory to the tall man. His face was stone but flickers of anger streaked his eyes. The owner continued.

"A new Fire Nation captain came in with another battalion. Kioa didn't stop. Some of the other me and him met the soldiers at the gate and they….they fought them off and burned down the western side of the village. And now…he, the captain, he's called a town meeting to day. At noon."

The man finally spoke, his voice loud and thunderous, like an avalanche of stone cascading down a mountainside. "This is dark news indeed Laana. Let us hope the fighting seizes where it did yesterday. No more of our people can be hurt. Not unless the soldiers wish to fight. I will not stand by idly while they attack our homes. Kioa was young and foolish but I fear we may have no other choice if the bloodshed should not end today."

The owner nodded, eyes small and fearful as her gaze surveyed the streets. "As you say Jiahno. I'll see you at noon then?" Jiahno nodded and took his leave, stalking down the street with a shadowed face, mouth set in a stern, hard line.

Katara finished gathering fruit and purchased it without event. Meanwhile Zuko leaned against the wall of the shop, face pensive, eyes downcast. The shadows encompassed his face, leaving only his eyes to illuminate his true feelings and ruminations. Katara stepped up beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, just leaned, still and apparently impassive. But Katara knew better.

"I'm done getting supplies. We should be ready to leave if…"

"No." He stood then, turning to face her. There was an odd gleam in his eyes, a hint of fire in their depths. "I can't. I…I have to find out what happened." He searched her face, looking for understanding, comprehension.

And she did understand, she knew he was right but despite herself she felt she reminded him, "Zuko. This is dangerous. We shouldn't linger here. Especially if there are Fire Nation soldiers. They'll surely recognize you."

Zuko shook his head, resignation plastered across his face. He brushed her fears aside. "No. Katara , something terrible might have happened here. You know the situation at Court. The public grows restless and the Earth Kingdom is becoming annoyed. If something happens that could jeopardize the peace….Please, I know you can see the importance of this." He searched her eyes, looking for the compassion he already knew was there. And graciously his search was not in vain.

With a heavy sigh Katara shook her head back and forth wearily. "Your right. But we have to be careful. If anybody recognizes us, especially you…" She trailed off and Zuko nodded, pushing off the wall and standing before Katara. His eyes searched hers again and finally he sighed.

"I know you probably won't agree but….I'd like you to stay with Appa while I go to the meeting." He saw the look that flitted across her face, the protest that settled on her lips. He continued before she could voice it.

"Please Katara. I can't ensure that either of us will be safe from recognition, and if we are recognized…a town in turmoil like this, who knows where allegiances lie. I…I would feel better if you were with Appa. If things turned bad you we could make a quick getaway or…you could…"

"And what about what I want? I would feel better if we're together. I'm not leaving you. The sooner you get that through your head the better." And with that she sauntered away, leaving Zuko staring after her, a strange mixture of infuriation and amusement dancing across his face.

A few minutes before noon the crowd was gathering around the burned remains of the western gate, ashes and rubble littering the ground. Katara and Zuko crept through the crowd, hoods raised so that nobody caught full views of their faces. The other townspeople crouched and stood around the gate, hushed whispers weaving through the crowd. Fear and anticipation were ample in the scorching heat, and the yard stank of ash and sweat.

A hush fell over the people, descending like a dark, impenetrable shadow across them until the only sound was ragged breathes and dry coughs. A man, tall and slender, outfitted in the Fire Nation Army uniform stepped out from behind one of the buildings, shrunken and crippled by the toxic flames. Several other soldiers, adorned much the same as the first stepped out behind him, trailing him like a red train, fanning out behind him. Displayed before the fragile, decrepit villagers, the soldiers were an intimidating motley. Spread out and regaled in their uniforms they looked like a fearsome, deadly flame prepared to decimate the remainder of the town

The first soldier stepped forward and the crowd seemed to shirk away from him. A smirk played across his thin lips as he spoke.

"Good afternoon." His voice was thin, sharp, and laughing. "I am Captain Yahao, Captain in the Fire Nation Royal Army. Now as some of you may have heard, my soldiers had to put down a little…scuffle yesterday." He motioned to the meager black remains behind him and continued. "Now I regret that your fellow townsmen had to find out the hard way that the Army has no tolerance for rebels and does not respond to demands, except to….turn them to ash." He smiled then, a dark, twisted expression on his long face. His eyes were hard, cruel, as he continued. "So hear me and hear me well. This was a Fire Nation Royal Colony. The Earth Kingdom _temporarily _regained control. Now, by decree of the Fire Lord, it is once again under Fire Nation control. No disruptions of order will be accepted. All rebellion or misbehavior will be put down by force." The crowd murmured fiercely, torrents of hushed whispers rushing amongst the shrunken villagers.

Katara watched Zuko carefully, seeing his feature melt into something dark and angry the moment the Captain mentioned his name, claimed that he had issued orders of this sort. The aura that permeated from Zuko was like an uncontrolled flame, growing stronger and angrier with each passing second. Katara shifted uneasily, afraid he might do something rash. For the time being though, he remained motionless, the only hint of his rage in the set of his features, the glimmer of hostility in his golden eyes, and the rigid tension of his features.

As the crowds mumbling began to die down a man's voice breeched the relative silence. "And what about us? What about the people that live here now?" A man stood off to the side, young but strong and tall. Beside him was another man, his hand grasping the youth's shoulder in an attempt to restrain him, which the youth shrugged off. The older man was familiar, the man Katara and Zuko had seen at the fruit stand. Jiahno.

Captain Yahao turned to the young man, a devilish smirk convoluting his features. His voice was slick with contempt when he answered. "Well it would seem you're in need of a new home."

"And if we refuse to leave?" The young man challenged, stepping forward, anger rising in his voice.

"Please Izao, stop," a woman's voice trembled from somewhere in the crowd.

"Well then you will be removed," The Captain stepped close to Izao, his voice a whispered hiss in the other man's face.

Izao roared. "This is our home! The Earth King and the Avatar…"

"Have no say in this. The decree has been made. Step down peacefully or…" A rush of fire flourished from the Captain's fingertips, splaying out like an immense and deadly wave across the remaining buildings in sight. The flames engulfed the buildings with a vehement hiss, twisting across the ground and dancing across the walls and rooftops, smoke rising from the torrent like snakes, dragons twisting against the endless sky.

Izao shouted something incoherent, taking a step towards the Captain. The Captain laughed and sent a gush of flames into the man. Izao flew back, his back jarring against the rough ground, a jolt flaying his body flat. Zuko started forward then, his movements quick and deliberate. Katara leaped forward, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Just as his eyes met hers the Captain's voice echoed out over the crowd.

"Act out again and he will not be the only one who gets hurt." With that he turned and retreated behind the buildings. His entourage followed, grim looks shadowing their faces.

"We should go," Katara whispered. Her eyes searched his face, but his features were shadowed in the cloak. She saw his head dip in a nod and he turned taking her hand as they swerved through the streets, making their way hurriedly out of town.

When they finally reached Appa it was well past noon and the tendrils of smoke had colored the sky a hideous gray, acrid smoke permeating the air. They took off immediately, Appa swimming through the air, soaring higher and higher until they had left the town behind in all but memory.

Silence hung between the two, immense and impenetrable. Finally, taking a ragged breath Katara whispered, "Zuko. Talk to me. Please. Say something."

He looked at her then, a chaotic mixture of emotions masking his face. Pain, anger, confusion, fury and others.

"What do you want me to say? I never decreed that, never told those soldiers to do that! You have to know that, Katara."

Surprise flitted across her face and she touched his arm, softly, almost timidly.

"Zuko…no. I know you didn't order that. You never would."

"They hurt innocent people, and defied the agreements in the treaty. They could start another war! We don't need this. Our peace is so new, so delicate. And it came at so high a price. They can't jeopardize this." His eyes lifted to the sky, his face contorted in agony. Finally he let out a thick sigh and turned his eyes to Katara for the first time since they left the village.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, voice thick with worry. She stroked his cheek, running a cool hand down his face. Her eyes were shadowed with concern and fear, stemmed from care for him.

Zuko sighed again, a heavy sound that shook his entire body. He wrapped her in his arms, enveloping her in the heat of his body.

"We'll do what we came to do. We'll find my mother. And then we'll return to the Fire Nation and find out who gave orders to those soldiers. And I will deal with them so fiercely that they will never cross me or endanger the safety of the Fire Nation or the world ever again." His eyes burned like molten gold, flames licking their depths with a frightening power and determination. Katara nodded, the questions unanswered swirling in her head, an endless medley of unsettling thoughts.

She pushed them aside, taking her repose in Zuko's arms as an endless carpet of emerald rolled out in front of them, swaying like grasses of the sea in the chilled wind of the plains. The sun stroked the field with a golden bath and the sky yawned endlessly against the rolling plains. And as the earth moved around them in a alluring dance as old as time, the couple puzzled over the village they had left behind, praying the damage to the world's peace was not irreparable.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. First weeks of classes and such :P But I hope you liked this chapter, please review, tell me what you think! Don't hesitate even if it's the smallest thing! I love reading reviews because it really does get me motivated, but it also lets me know what the critics think;) Stay tuned for more and thank you so much for reading! 3**


End file.
